L'anorexique
by Miss Delou
Summary: Bella, trop maigre, trop discrète va devoir affronter ses démons. Edward, amoureux d'elle, veut plus que tout lui redonner goût à la vie ...
1. Résumé

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici avec une mini fiction qui m'a été inspirée en écoutant la chanson "June" d'Indochine. J'ai basée mon histoire autour de cette chanson qui m'a beaucoup émue et ce sujet qui me touche énormément. Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur le sujet mais je ne trouvais pas les mots et d'un coup j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine, celle ou vous ne pouvez pas attendre pour écrire et voici donc le résultat. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous remercie de votre temps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_**L'anorexique : **__**Bella, trop maigre, trop discrète va devoir affronter ses démons. Edward, amoureux d'elle, veut plus que tout lui redonner goût à la vie ...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je suis une fois de plus allongée sur mon lit, trop fatiguée pour bouger. Aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour, je n'ai plus de forces, je voudrais juste m'endormir et oublier mes problèmes, être sereine pour une fois, mais non, même le sommeil ne veut pas de moi. Alors je suis là, à fixer le plafond blanc de ma chambre et réfléchir à ce que je suis devenue. Je ne me reconnais plus. Il y a encore six ans, j'étais une jeune fille normale, banale mais normale, aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, ni la motivation pour continuer. Si j'étais seule, je serais déjà partie loin de ce monde, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes parents, je ne peux pas être égoiste, si je partais, je sais qu'ils en souffriraient attrocement et je ne veux pas les faire souffrir. Je voudrais être la fille qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois, j'ai essayer d'arrêter toute cette merde mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

Aujourd'hui, je reprends le lycée que j'ai du quitter il y a deux ans parce que j'étais trop faible. A présent, même si j'ai eu droit à une seconde chance, je ne vais pas mieux, je fais juste semblant pour ne pas faire de mal à mes parents. Je leur dit que tout va bien, je mets plusieurs couches de vêtements ou alors des vêtements larges pour cacher ma laideur, je mange à tous les repas en petite quantité et une fois que tout le monde est couché, je me fais vomir, je ne peux pas supporter cette nourriture dans mon corps. Il y a aussi des moments ou je suis en crise, je ne contrôle absolument rien. J'ai une envie soudaine de manger tout ce qu'il me passe sous les mains en quantités phénomenales, incapable de m'arrêter, je suis comme dans une bulle ou plus rien autour de moi ne compte. Une fois que j'ai remplie cet estomac que je déteste tant, je bois plusieurs litres d'eau et je me vide. Après la crise, je fonds en larmes et je reste enfermée dans ma chambre, ne voulant voir personne, voulant juste mourir, puis je finis toujours par m'endormir d'épuisement.

Le réveil à sonné depuis dix minutes, mais je suis toujours incapable de me lever. Je me force, il ne faut pas que je sois en retard dès mon premier jour d'école, rien de tel pour se faire remarquer et ça, je ne veux surtout pas, je veux passer innaperçue aux yeux des autres. J'entends les pas de ma mère sur le palier de ma chambre, je me force à sourire parce que je sais qu'elle va frapper et entrer pour vérifier si je suis bien réveillée.

- Il est l'heure de te lever ma chérie, tu vas être en retard, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner dit ma mère tendrement après avoir frapper deux coups à ma porte

Le petit déjeuner, les repas sont des épreuves pour moi. Quand je suis seule, pas besoin de passer par la case repas, mais devant mes parents, je dois faire semblant. J'appréhende toujours ce moment là, parce que je sais que mes parents me regardent et me surveillent même si ils ne le disent pas.

Je suis boulimique et anorexique depuis cinq ans maintenant. Mes parents s'en sont aperçus il y a trois ans et pendant un an, j'ai été à des rendez vous médicaux toutes les semaines, suivie par un psychologue et différents médecins pour comprendre mon mal-être mais rien. Il y a deux ans, j'ai arrêté les cours et continuer à me rendre à mes rendez-vous. Mes parents voulaient m'admettre dans un centre médical mais j'ai refusé et ils n'ont pas eu le coeur à aller contre mes supplications. Je leur ait promis que j'allais aller mieux, que je recommencerais à manger, que je ferais tout ce qu'ils veulent pourvu qu'ils ne m'envoient pas dans ce centre médical. Ils m'ont alors imposés des rendez-vous toutes les semaines. J'ai accepté pour les rassurer mais même les professionnels n'ont rien pu faire pour moi. Bien sur je me suis bien garder de le dire à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas leur faire plus de mal plus que je leur en avait déjà fait, ils ne le méritaient pas. Alors j'ai commencé à jouer un double jeu. Peu à peu, je suis rentrée dans un rôle de la Bella qui allait mieux, qui recommencait à se nourrir et à sourire. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, mes parents pensent que je suis guérie, ils peuvent vivre à nouveau et moi je peux continuer à me détruire sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Je mets un pieds sur le sol, je me lève doucement, j'ai la tête qui tourne, comme tous les matins. Je ferme les yeux pour atténuer les sensations, une fois passée, je me tiens aux meubles de ma chambre et je me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et me mets devant le miroir et comme tous les matins, je regarde ce corps devant moi. Je le fixe quelques instants et je suis dégoutée de la vision d'horreur, je détourne le regard honteuse et file sous la douche en ayant pris soin de mettre la température la plus chaude possible. Une fois lavée, je m'enroule dans une serviette propre et sort mes vêtements. Puis je m'habille. Aujourd'hui, il à l'air de faire un peu frais dehors, j'opte donc pour plusieurs couches de vêtements. Une fois habillée, je descends à la cuisine à contrecoeur et ma mère se tient assise sur sa chaise, devant son café noir et ses tartines de pain à la confiture de myrtille. Mon père est déjà partie au poste, il est le chef de la police de la ville. Avec un sourire faux, je m'installe sur la chaise face à ma mère qui me regarde en souriant. Un bol de chocolat et deux tartines de pains grillées sont disposées devant moi. J'ai la nausée rien que de penser que je vais devoir fourrer cette nourriture dans mon estomac. Je prends deux gorgé de chocolat et je mange la moitié d'une tartine. Je lave ma vaisselle. Ma mère visiblement rassurée que j'ai mangée quelque chose peut enfin aller travailler l'esprit tranquil. Le petit déjeuner est le seul repas que j'impose à mon corps depuis deux ans. Le seul repas qui ne finit pas dans les toilettes. Le seul repas qui me donne des forces pour la journée complète. Je vais ensuite me laver les dents et me coiffer, je ne me maquille pas, juste un peu de fond de teint pour cacher ma mine fatiguée. Une fois prête, je prends mon sac et mes clés de voiture et me dirige vers le lycée.

_**Bonjour à tous, merci de m'avoir lu pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez toujours là pour le prochain chapitre. Il sera du point de vue d'Edward. Merci de m'avoir consacré de votre temps pour me lire, n'hésitez pas à me poser toutes les questions qui vous rongent. Je ferais mon possible pour y répondre. Soit en message privée, soit en début du prochain chapitre pour les non inscrits. A très bientôt.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir. _

_Merci à vous : __**Lydouille, Lisa1905, canada02, logi16, laulau83 **__et __**Grazie **__pour vos commentaires plus que motivants, j'espère vous relire sur ce chapitre ci. _

_Et enfin merci à toi __**TiXXiT,**__ je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te répondre par message privé, tu peux effectivement préparer la boite de mouchoirs, mais je ne te dis pas à quel moment exactement, je te laisse le soin de le découvrir seule. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Indokiss vampirique ;)_

_Je vous retrouve à la fin, j'espère que vous aimerez le point de vue Edward ;)_

**Point de vue Edward :**

Je viens de passer ma nuit à chasser, préférant laisser les couples de la villa s'aimer librement sans que mes oreilles en souffrent. Je suis près à affronter le lycée, les élèves. La seule chose qui me répugne, ce sont toutes ces humaines qui se croient obliger de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. Heureusement que je ne lis pas dans les pensées, sinon ma vie serait un enfer.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle doit arriver. Alice, ma soeur l'a vu dans l'une de ses visions. Elle nous l'a décrite brièvement, mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'une humaine de plus.

Je suis immortel depuis 90 ans, je suis né à Chicago, j'ai grandit auprès d'une famille aimante. Edward et Elisabeth Masen étaient mes parents naturels. Ils sont morts tous les deux suite à une épidémie de grippe espagnole que j'ai également attrapé. Mais Carlisle, qui était mon médecin à l'époque à tenu la promesse faite à ma mère avant qu'elle nous quitte, il a tout fait pour que je continue à vivre. Il m'a transformé. Les premières années de ma vie de vampire n'ont pas été comme les autres, j'aurais du être assoifés de sang au point de commettre des meurtres, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, j'ai tout de suite adhérer au régime alimentaire de mon nouveau père, ne voulant pas devenir un monstre, je n'ai donc jamais goûté au sang humain et cela ne me manque pas puisque je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Une fois à la villa, mes frères et soeurs sont près à partir. Alice est excitée par l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs puisque aucun humain ne nous approche. Ils se sentent mal à l'aise face à nous et nous avons l'habitude de ne rester que nous cinq. Nous ne cotoyons personnes, ce qui nous vaut l'honneur d'être catalogué comme les "non sociables" du lycée. Pour ma part, je m'en contrefiche totalement. Aujourd'hui, nous prenons ma volvo, j'adore conduire même si je me force à respecter les limitations de vitesse. Arrivés au parking du lycée, nous descendons de la voiture. Comme tous les jours, tous les regards se posent sur nous. Les garçons bavent sur Alice et Rosalie et les filles bavent sur Emmett, Jasper et moi. C'est répugnant, je me force à ne pas faire attention à leur regard, je marche la tête baissée et je me dirige vers mon premier cours. Biologie.

Je m'installe à ma paillasse, je sors mes affaires de cours. Même si je suis certain que je connais plus de choses que mon prof en la matière, je me dois de faire semblant d'être en plein apprentissage. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les visages de ces humaines qui parlent de moi sans honte. Je fais abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure Soudain, je sens une odeur délicieuse, une odeur florale mélangée au soleil. Exquise tout simplement. Automatiquement je me tourne vers cette délicieuse odeur et là je vois la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu de toute mon existence. Une jeune fille aux yeux chocolats, des boucles brunes entourent son visage délicat. Des lèvres roses et pleines, un visage en forme de coeur. Moi Edward Cullen, je suis sous le charme d'une humaine. Quand l'ange s'aperçoit que je la fixe intensément depuis une bonne minute, elle tourne son visage vers moi et me lance un sourire timide. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur mort se remet à battre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'arrive pas et que je n'ai pas envie de détourner mes yeux de cette beauté divine.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward, Edward Cullen entendis-je dire ma voix contre mon gré

- Euh Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle

Sa voix, une enchantement à mes oreilles. L'ange est tombé du ciel et s'est installé directement dans mon coeur mort. A partir de cet instant, je sais que c'est elle. Que je suis né pour l'aimer. Je me suis toujours moqué de ces humains qui tombait amoureux si facilement, mais je vis la même chose. Je ne la connais même pas, elle est entrée dans ma vie, i peine quelques secondes et voila que je me meurs d'amour pour cette humaine. Je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de cet ange. Sans doute mal à l'aise, elle se trémousse sur sa chaise et pose son regard sur le tableau face à nous. Elle sort ses affaires de cours et les posent délicatement sur la table. Je continue de la fixer intensément, j'ai une nouvelle passion dans ma vie. Elle s'appelle Bella Swan et je ferais tout pour la protéger.

_**Voila la second chapitre est terminé, je sais, il est un peu court. Je voulais créer un Edward légèrement différent du "vrai", mon Edward à moi, ne lit pas dans les pensées, et le sang de Bella ne lui donne pas envie de la manger. Vu que c'est une mini fiction, je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur tout ces petits détails mais plutôt sur l'histoire elle même. J'espère que vous avez appréciez tout de même. Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite, surement dès vendredi avec le retour du point de vue de Bella et plus de précisions sur son état.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à vous tous, une fois encore, j'ai eu le plaisir de vous lire et c'est génial, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus que vos commentaires sont très motivants._

_Donc merci à vous : __**Lisa1905, canada02, lyllou42, Feline-lily **__et __**Grazie **__à qui j'ai déjà répondu en message privé, mais merci encore une fois car c'est grâce à vous si je continue à écrire ;)_

_Merci aussi à __**miouchka**__, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies et j'espère te lire à nouveau sur le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Merci à toi __**lili69**__, je suis contente de voir que tu n'es pas trop perturbée par le changement de "mon" Edward, je voulais essayer de changer quelques petites choses et c'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de lire toujours un Edward télépathe, donc je voulais essayer de le rendre "normal", mais après je ne suis pas certaine que je retenterais l'expérience car comme tu me l'as dit, c'est dommage, j'ai eu aussi cette impression quand je me suis relue, mais bon je n'allais pas changer toute ma fiction, donc voila, mais mon prochain "Edward" s'il est vampire, restera télépathe ;)_

_Merci à toi aussi __**Lily**__, effectivement tu as raison, Edward tombe vite sous le charme de Bella, mais justement je voulais cet effet là car je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur leur début de relation sur cette fiction, d'abord parce que j'aurais eu l'impression de me répéter (avec mes précédentes fictions), et ensuite parce que je voulais vraiment mettre en avant l'anorexie et la boulimie et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une trop longue fiction donc j'ai fait le choix, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ferais la même chose pour une prochaine fiction ;)_

_Merci à toi __**Guest**__, d'avoir prit le temps de me lire et ce sera avec un grand plaisir si je te relis sur le prochain chapitre ;) _

_Et enfin un très grand merci à toi __**ALICE CULLEN LA SANG FROID **__avec qui je parle par mail depuis un bon moment déjà. Merci pour ton soutient depuis le tout début, c'est important pour moi et je suis heureuse de voir que tu continue à me suivre, fictions après fictions. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance et partager ma passion "Twilightienne" avec toi ;)_

**Point de vue Bella :**

Ce garçon aux yeux dorés me met mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas qu'on s'attarde sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde. Il doit certainement se dire que je suis une pauvre fille, il à sans doute pitié de moi et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser qu'il n'arrête pas de me fixer. Le cours se passe dans la même ambiance, moi essayant d'occulter le fait que mon voisin n'arrête pas de me dévisager et lui qui apparemment n'a aucune gène à me fixer ainsi. Pourvu que la cloche sonne et que je parte d'ici. Que je redevienne cette fille que personne ne remarque. Enfin mon voeu est exaucé, sans attendre, je ramasse mes affaires et file de cette salle de cours. Une fois dehors, je peux enfin respirer. Je prends deux minutes pour me calmer avant d'aller à mon prochain cours. Littérature. J'aime cette matière, j'aime lire, cela me permets de m'évader et le temps de quelques heures, je suis dans la peau de l'héroine, je ne suis plus l'inexistante Bella Swan, je suis quelqu'un que je peux admirer et respecter. Sans faire attention à ceux qui m'entourent, je marche la tête baissée.

- Aie dis-je en me tenant le bras

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu

"Je ne t'avais pas vu", évidemment, personne ne voit Bella Swan.

- C'est rien répondis-je timidement

- Je suis Alice Cullen, je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, tu es Bella n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui répondis-je surprise qu'elle connaisse mon nom alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie

- Oh tu étais attendue comme le messie tu sais, tout le monde parle de la nouvelle depuis au moins deux semaines répondit-elle tout sourire

- Ah et que sais-tu sur moi ? demandais-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, rien de méchant. Apparemment tu n'es pas une vraie nouvelle puisque tu habite Forks depuis longtemps.

Oh non non non, ne t'engage pas sur cette voie là. Personne n'est au courant pour mes problèmes et je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Pour les gens de la ville, je suis partie étudier chez ma tante et mon oncle à Phoenix avant de revenir à Forks parce que ma famille me manquait trop. C'est ce que mes parents avaient fait savoir aux commères de la ville en tout cas. Et comme je ne sortais pas beaucoup de chez moi, uniquement pour me rendre à mes rendez-vous médicaux, mon alibi tenait parfaitement la route.

- Oui c'est vrai, en fait j'habite Forks depuis toujours, je suis juste partie étudier à Phoenix avant de revenir ici

- Tu ne te plaisais pas là bas ?

- Ma vie est ici, et je ne voulais pas rester loin de mes parents trop longtemps

Pourquoi me justifiais-je ? Après tout je ne connaissais pas cete fille et elle ne ferait surement pas partie de ma vie alors pourquoi lui expliquer tout ça ?

- Je peux comprendre, ma famille et moi avons déménagés il y a maintenant un an et demi et je ne me vois pas vivre sans eux, ça serait trop difficile

- Tu habitais ou avant ?

- Juno, en Alaska, nous avons des cousins là bas, mais notre père à été muté ici alors nous l'avons tous suivit. Tu as eu quel cours en première heure ? Et tu vas en quoi maintenant ? demanda t-elle dans un débit de paroles impressionnant

- Tu respires des fois ? demandais-je amusée

C'est nouveau ça ? Moi amusée ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions Bella me rappela Alice

- Oh euh je sors de Biologie et là je vais en littérature

- Quelle salle ?

- Euh la biologie en salle 201 et littérature ... euh 102

- Mais alors tu as certainement du rencontrer mon frère en biologie alors ? Edward Cullen

Pour le rencontrer, ça oui je l'ai rencontré. Je l'avais même fuis. Mais je décidais de ne pas lui faire part de cette dernière information.

- Oui effectivement, nous sommes à la même paillasse

- Vous avez parler un peu ? me demanda t-elle pleine d'excitation

- Euh non pas vraiment, je ne suis pas très bavarde tu sais et j'ai un peu de mal dans cette matière alors je préfère être concentrée

- D'accord. Je t'accompagne à ta salle, je suis juste à côté

- Si tu veux, merci

Elle me pris par le bras et m'entrainai avec elle. Elle continuait de me parler, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'elle me disait, trop perturbée d'avoir un contact physique avec une autre personne que mes parents. Les gens d'habitude ne faisaient jamais attention à moi, on ne s'attardait pas sur une fille comme moi, on préférait passer son chemin et cela m'allait. Mais Alice, apparemment n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait l'air contente d'être avec moi. Ou alors elle le fait par pitié, ce qui à mon avis est plus plausible.

- Bon ba voila Bella, ta salle est sur la gauche, on se retrouve à midi pour manger ?

- Euh je ... je ne ... j'ai bien mangé ce matin, je n'ai pas faim paniquais-je

- D'accord, d'accord, tu sais nous aussi on mange bien le matin, généralement le midi on ne mange pas alors si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour et je te présenterais mes frères et soeur

- Ok dis-je soulagée qu'elle m'ait crue si facilement. Mais tu sais, si tu veux passer du temps avec ta famille, je n'y vois aucun problème, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie et je ne veux pas m'imposer et ...

- Stop Bella, tu ne t'imposes pas puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai proposée et en plus j'ai vraiment envie de mieux te connaitre, je suis certaine qu'on deviendra de grandes amies toutes les deux dit-elle dans un grand sourire

Je ne pouvais pas la repousser une nouvelle fois si ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas comme les autres ? Elle voulait mieux me connaitre. Qui voulait connaitre Bella Swan ? Personne. Maintenant si, une personne voulait me connaitre. J'aurais voulu la repousser, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'approche trop près de moi, mais bizarrement, je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Alice. Elle avait la joie de vivre et ça me faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un sourire tout le temps comme ça.

- D'accord, mais ...

- Pas de mais Bella, je t'attendrais tout à l'heure devant ta salle

Je ne pus répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était déjà partie. J'attendis que le prof arrive avant d'entrer dans la classe, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Quand il fut devant la porte, je me présentais brièvement et allais m'installer à une table vide.

Je suivis le cours avec grand intérêt et regrettais que la cloche sonne déjà. Il était l'heure de manger et j'allais passer ma pause déjeuner avec les Cullen. J'étais contente de revoir Alice, par contre Edward, j'appréhendais. J'espèrais qu'il ne me fixe pas comme ce matin. Je m'étais vraiment sentie mal à l'aise sous son regard, comme si j'étais à nue et je détestais cela. Quand aux autres, je ne savais pas combien il y en avait encore mais j'appréhendais aussi de les rencontrer. Je n'étais pas connue pour ma sociabilité et je ne voulais pas que ça change. Je voulais toujours passer innaperçue aux yeux des autres.

Comme prévue, Alice m'attendait devant ma salle. Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendis en beaucoup plus grand. Une nouvelle fois, elle me prit par le bras et m'entrainai à sa suite. Nous étions maintenant dehors, nous venions de traverser le parking et nous retrouvions dans un petit parc à l'entrée de la forêt. Assis par terre se trouvaient quatres personnes. Parmi eux se trouvait Edward. Il releva la tête vers moi et me fis un sourire auquel je tentais de répondre du mieux que je le pouvais. Les trois autres personnes n'avaient pas encore remarqués ma présence.

- Hey, je vous présente Bella, ma nouvelle amie dit Alice le sourire dans la voix. Les trois autres relevèrent alors le regard sur moi et je les vis me sourire un à un comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils étaient tous magnifiques, mais le plus beau restait Edward. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il ressemblait à un dieu grec même si son regard sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Bella, je te présente ma soeur Rosalie, mon frère Emmett, Jasper, l'homme de ma vie et je ne te présente pas Edward que tu as déjà rencontré ce matin

- Enchantée de vous connaitre répondis-je timidement

Edward n'avait toujours pas baissé son regard et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je triturais mes doigts. Alice se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux pendant que Rosalie et Emmett s'enlaçaient tendrement. Je baissais alors mon visage et trouvait que mes pieds étaient fascinants tout d'un coup.

- Ne reste pas debout Bella, vient t'asseoir dit Alice en me désignant une place libre près d'Edward.

Sans relever la tête, je m'installai et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en évitant de regarder autour de moi

- Alors Bella d'ou viens-tu ? me demanda Rosalie

- Euh en fait je suis d'ici

- Oh alors pourquoi es-tu nouvelle au lycée ? me demanda Emmett

- Je suis partie de Forks à la fin de la quatrième au collège pour aller à Phoenix chez ma tante et mon oncle

- D'accord et pourquoi es-tu revenue à Forks ? continua t-il

- Et bien mon oncle est joueur de baseball et il partait souvent. Ma tante restait avec moi mais elle s'ennuyait de son mari alors j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi et je voulais aussi retrouver mes parents, donc je suis revenu

- Tu as retrouvé des amis ici ? me demanda Jasper

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable et en plus quand je suis partie d'ici, j'étais encore au collège et la plupart des gens que je connaissais ont préférés aller au lycée de Seattle ou Port Angeles alors je suis en quelque sortes vraiment nouvelle

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu suivre leur exemple, étudier dans un grand lycée de la ville plutôt que de continuer à suivre ta scolarité ici à Forks ? me demanda Jasper

- Et bien comme je l'ai dit, je voulais revenir près de mes parents répondis-je un peu plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu

Pourquoi me posaient-ils toutes ces questions ?

- Laissez là donc tranquille, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire dit Edward visiblement agaçé

- Pardon Bella, Edward à raison, nous sommes trop curieux me dit Rosalie en me souriant

- C'est pas grave les rassurais-je

J'étais soulagée qu'ils arrêtent de me poser des questions. Merci Edward. Finalement il est peut être cool ce mec. Je lui fis un petit sourire en guise de remerciement d'avoir mis un terme aux interrogations de ses frères et soeurs. Il me rendit mon sourire et son regard s'illumina.

- Tu ne manges pas Bella ? me demanda Emmett

- Non, je prends un bon petit déjeuner le matin et je suis remplie jusqu'au diner

- Comme nous dit Alice

- Oui répondirent les autres

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, enfin moi j'écoutais les autres surtout. Ils étaient gentils et je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise. Je surpris Edward en train de me regarder intensément à plusieurs reprises mais son regard n'était pas le même que ce matin. Il me mettais pas autant mal à l'aise. Je détournais à chaque fois le visage, trop honteuse qu'on s'attarde sur moi. Puis vint l'heure ou nous devions reprendre les cours. J'avais histoire, maths et je finissais ma journée avec l'anglais.

- Dit Bella, tu serais libre ce weekend pour une virée shopping avec Rose et moi ? me demanda Alice

Oh non pas le shopping. Non seulement je n'aimais pas ça mais en plus je ne trouvais jamais rien à ma taille. J'étais obligé de m'habiller chez les enfants pour trouver quelque chose qui m'aille. Et puis je n'aimais pas mon image alors pourquoi tenter de se rendre belle quand on est invisible ?

- Désolée Alice, je ne peux pas ce weekend là

- Le weekend prochain alors ? me demanda t-elle

Arrête d'insister Alice, je t'en prie. Il faut que je trouve une autre excuse ou alors je lui dis une partie de la vérité. J'opte pour la dernière solution, sinon elle serait bien capable de me sortir une autre date pour que je les accompagnent.

- Ecoute Alice, c'est vraiment gentil à toi mais je ne suis pas fan de shopping

- Mais enfin Bella, toutes les filles aiment le shopping s'horrifia t-elle

- Et bien pas moi répondis-je

- Pardonne moi Bella, mais tu aurais grand besoin de nouveaux vêtements insista t-elle

Je sais que je suis moche, pourquoi me le rappelle t-on tout le temps ? J'avais soudainement envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Hors de questions que je craque devant les autres. Sans un mot, je pris mon sac de cours, le lançais sans ménagement sur mon dos. Incapable de parler sans craquer, je fis un signe de mains aux autres avant de partir rapidement. Une fois hors de vue de tout le monde, je laissais mes larmes couler. Je passais aux toilettes avant de retourner en cours pour vérifier que mes yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges et gonflés. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Les cours de l'après midi se passaient sans grand intérêt. J'avais cru apercevoir Edward à plusieurs reprises mais mon imagination devait me jouer des tours. La dernière heure de cours sonna enfin et j'étais heureuse d'enfin rentrer chez moi, ne plus supporter tout ces regards sur moi. Je me dirigeais alors vers le parking.

Je faillis rebrousser chemin lorsque je vis qui m'attendais devant ma voiture.

_**Voila, c'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre. Alors d'après vous qui attend Bella devant sa voiture ? Je pense que la plupart trouveront facilement la réponse ;) **_

_**Je sais ce sont des petits chapitres, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de m'avoir lu une fois encore, je vous dis à très bientôt, surement en début de semaine, lundi ou mardi, je ne sais pas encore.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passez un bon weekend ? Une fois encore, vous avez été quelques uns à me laisser vos avis et commentaires alors un grand merci à vous. _

_Je voudrais remercier : __**laulau83, canada02, BellouPattinson, Feline-lily **__et __**Grazie**__, je vous ait déjà tous répondu par message privé mais vous méritez tous que je vous remercie une nouvelle fois ;) Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fiction et d'autres qui me suivent même avant celle-ci ;) vous êtes des anges ;)_

_Merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu laisser de messages privé : __**Cassy-chou **__: tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ci ;) __**lili69 **__: pareil tu auras ta réponse aussi, je vois que tu as laissé plusieurs solutions ;) je te rassure l'une d'elle est bonne, peut être même plusieurs qui sait ;) __**Guest **__: merci à toi d'être toujours là, de continuer à me lire et d'attendre mes chapitres à chaque fois, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ;) __**kghh**__ : la suite c'est maintenant, j'espère que tu aimeras et j'espère te revoir sur le prochain chapitre ;)_

_En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour continuer de me lire à chaque nouveaux chapitres, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver. J'espère que ce point de vue d'Edward vous plaira, je me suis un peu amusée à faire passer Alice pour une tarée à un moment donné, j'espère que vous aimerez, que vous ne serez pas déçus. _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)_

**Point de vue Edward :**

Lorsqu'Alice est arrivée avec Bella, j'étais tellement heureux que j'avais failli me lever et prendre ma soeur dans mes bras pour la remercier. Mais je me retins quand je vis le regard amusé de Jasper qui avait certainement ressenti mes émotions. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon ange, elle était tellement belle. J'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur sa vie. Ainsi elle n'était pas vraiment nouvelle. Elle avait toujours vécu ici. Je fus surpris de ne jamais l'avoir croisée, après tout elle devait bien rentrer chez elle les weekends non ? Mais je décidais de garder toutes mes interrogations pour moi. Quelques temps après, je sentis que les questions que posaient mes frères et soeurs commençaient à l'agacer, cela pouvait s'entendre au ton de sa voix. Je décidai alors d'intervenir en leur disant de la laisser tranquille, que ce n'était pas un interrogatoire. Heureusement, ils ont compris qu'ils étaient un peu trop curieux. Lorsque ma soeur aborda le sujet shopping, je sentis Bella se tendre à côté de moi. Elle avait refusé poliment en disant qu'elle n'était pas libre ce weekend. Mais ma soeur insista et elle dit quelque chose qui me mis hors de moi_. "Pardonne moi Bella, mais tu aurais grand besoin de nouveaux vêtements", _non mais de quoi elle se mêle ? J'adore ma soeur, mais là elle allait trop loin. J'étais près à répliquer une nouvelle fois pour défendre ma douce quand celle-ci prit son sac et partis après nous avoir fait signe de la main. Furieux, je me tournais vers ma soeur.

- Putain Alice, t'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois ? dis-je furieux

- Oh ça va Edward, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça, d'habitude toutes les filles aiment le shopping

- Elle te l'a dit elle même qu'elle n'aimait pas ça mais non toi il faut que tu insistes encore et en plus lui faire des remarques méchantes

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit de méchant se défendit ma soeur

- Je suis désolée mon amour, mais cette fois je donne raison à Edward, j'ai sentis que Bella était vexée et triste de ta remarque

- Oh mon dieu, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine dit ma soeur alarmée

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait répondis-je acide

- Edward c'est bon, Alice n'a pas fait exprès ok alors arrête de t'en prendre à elle me dit Rose

J'allais partir tenter de rejoindre Bella mais Jasper me retint.

- Je peux te parler une minute ? me demanda t-il

- Ouais répondis-je

Il m'entrainai alors loin des oreilles de mon frère et mes soeurs.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? Tu es amoureux c'est ça ?

- Je ne comprends pas Jasper, je ne la connais même pas. Mais dès que je l'ai vu ce matin en cours, c'est comme si mon coeur s'était remis à battre et j'ai su tout de suite qu'elle était différente des autres filles, c'est elle Jasper, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je sais que c'est plus que précipité mais je ne peux aller contre mes sentiments, elle est devenue ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi.

- Waouh et ba dit donc, c'est plus qu'un coup de foudre ça mon vieux. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens, je ressens la même chose pour Alice, elle est l'être le plus important de toute mon éternité et je serais près à donner ma vie pour elle. Edward, je dois cependant te dire quelque chose sur Bella

- Je t'écoute dis-je avec attention

- J'ai ressentis ses émotions, cette fille à une telle tristesse en elle, ça m'a bouleverssé, tout à l'heure, elle est partie, elle était véxée de ce qu'Alice lui a dit mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle avait honte et était dégoûtée. Fait attention Edward, elle à l'air vraiment fragile et elle ne semble pas vouloir qu'on l'approche de trop près

J'étais plus qu'attentionné à tout ce que venait de me dire mon frère. J'ai vu tout de suite que ma belle était quelqu'un de fragile, mais ce qui me fit le plus mal c'est de l'entendre me dire qu'elle ressentait une profonde tristesse, à tel point qu'il s'en était trouvé bouleverssé. Je me donnais alors la mission de tout faire pour lui donner le sourire. Quand elle m'avait sourit tout à l'heure, j'ai su que j'allais tout faire pour la protéger, qu'elle était devenue mon trésor. J'allais tenir cette promesse.

- Merci Jazz, je vais briser ses barrières une à une, je la protégerais quoi qu'il arrive et mon nouveau but est de la faire sourire, peu importe le moyen mais je le ferais. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste, un être comme elle ne devrait jamais ressentir la tristesse, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour lui enlever ce sentiment et le remplacer par le bonheur. Bella Swan sera la fille la plus heureuse que la terre ait portée, promesse d'Edward Cullen

- Tu es complètement mordu toi

- Merveilleux jeux de mot Jazz mais oui tu as raison

Je décidais d'utiliser mes deux heures de permanence à bon escient et de veiller sur ma douce de loin. Je crois que je n'ai pas été très discret car il m'a semblé qu'elle ait vu que j'étais là. Après deux heures à profiter de ma belle, je retournais à contre coeur à mon dernier cours que je partageais avec Alice. Maths.

- Ne m'attendez pas à la fin des cours, je vais aller voir Bella et m'excuser

- Je viens avec toi répondis-je

- Edward, tu n'as pas à venir avec moi, je suis capable de m'excuser toute seule tu sais

- Oui je le sais mais ça me donne une bonne excuse pour la voir dis-je tout sourire

- Oh oh, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? me demanda t-elle en arquant ses sourcils

Pour seule réponse, je lui fis un petit sourire.

- OH MON DIEU J'Y CROIS PAS, C'EST WAAAOOOOUUUUHHHH hurla t-elle en plein cours. Tous les regards se posèrent sur nous

- Mademoiselle Cullen, je suis ravie de voir que mon cours vous fait cet effet là, mais pourriez vous faire partager à l'ensemble de la classe ce qui est "Waaaoooouuuuhhhh" ? demanda le prof

Je retins mon éclat de rire et décidai d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus loin.

- Rien monsieur, Alice à juste compris les trinômes du second degré dis-je dans un grand sourire

- Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Cullen, venez au tableau nous donner la solution de l'exercice 3

- Je te hais Edward Cullen ronchonna doucement ma soeur

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alice répondis-je amusé

Elle se leva et alla résoudre le problème sans aucune difficultés. Quand elle revint à sa place, elle fit mine de m'ignorer, ce qui redoubla mon rire. Quand la cloche sonna, je rangeais mes affaires en prenant garde à ma vitesse vampirique. Alice était déjà dehors et elle ne m'attendait visiblement pas. Je précipitais le pas, pas trop pour ne pas me faire remarquer par les humains mais assez pour me retrouver aux côtés de ma soeur.

- Jasper, Emmett et Rose, ne nous attendez pas, Edward et moi on attend Bella, on rentrera à pieds chuchota t-elle sachant très bien qu'ils nous entendaient.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers nous et hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient bien reçu le message.

_**Voila, alors bien évidemment il s'agissait d'Edward et Alice, mais beaucoup d'entre vous l'avait deviné. Vous êtes des champions. Je voulais pour ce chapitre détendre un peu l'atomosphère. La joie d'Alice nous fait du bien. Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite. Merci de m'avoir lu. On repasse au point de vue de Bella. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre avant le weekend, je ne sais pas encore quel jour exactement mais avant le weekend en tout cas ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à __**Grazie, canada02**__ et __**choupiechou**__ à qui j'ai répondu par message privé ;)_

_Merci aussi à __**Cassy-chou,**__ tu as trouvé la bonne réponse, félicitations. lol ! et à toi __**lili69,**__ hâte de te lire à nouveau aussi ;)_

_Merci à vous tous d'être venu me lire encore une fois, je vous retrouve en bas avec quelques petites explications sur ce chapitre ou on en découvre un peu plus._

**Point de vue Bella :**

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demandais-je à Alice et Edward

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Bella, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire de la peine, je voulais te convaincre de venir c'est tout, même si c'est vrai que tu pourrais porter de plus jolis vêtements, je n'avais pas à te dire une chose comme ça débita Alice visiblement sincère

- Alice, tu n'étais pas obligé d'ajouter la dernière partie grogna son frère

- Oh ça va Monsieur le grognon, je me suis excusée, je peux quand même dire ce que je pense non ? répliqua t-ellle agacée

- Hey le lutin, tu ferais mieux de reprendre ta respiration et te taire pour une fois

Devant leur petite dispute, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Moi Bella Swan qui rigole de bon coeur, on aura tout vu. Mais ces deux là étaient vraiment hilarants à voir. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi et me regardèrent comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Je m'arrêtais net et baissai la tête.

- Hey Bella, tu devrais rigoler plus souvent tu sais, tu es magnifique me dit Alice en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour me relever le visage vers elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire de remerciement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Alice, tu es magnifique Bella ajouta Edward en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Je sentis mes joues rougir encore plus, je baissai la tête une nouvelle fois, trop honteuse de ressentir toutes ces nouvelles émotions que j'avais oubliées.

- Bon trève de bavardage, tu n'as pas changer d'avis pour le shopping ?

- Alice grogna Edward

- Non désolée Alice, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça et je ne vois pas l'utilité d'acheter de beaux vêtements pour ...

Je m'arrêtais, j'étais sur le point de leur dire ce que je ressentais vraiment, que ce n'est pas avec de beaux vêtements que je deviendrais belle. Pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi auprès d'eux ?

- Je ... euh désolée, il faut que j'y aille dis-je embarrassée

- Oh déjà ? Tu ne voudrais pas venir à la maison avec nous ?

- Non merci Alice c'est vraiment gentils, mais je ne peux pas, je dois faire mes devoirs et préparer le diner

- Oh une prochaine fois alors ? demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir

Je n'avais pas le coeur à lui refuser une seconde fois. Je pris sur moi et répondis le plus calmement possible

- D'accord, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien

- Génial, on sera de grandes amies toi et moi Bella

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et me fis un petit sourire. Je leur fis signe de la main, sortis mes clés de voiture et montai dans ma chevrolet. Je rentrai chez moi, contente de cette première journée qui ne s'était pas trop mal passée finalement.

Une fois à la maison, je fis mes devoirs qui n'étaient pas très compliqués. Je me lavai les mains soigneusement et commençait à préparer le diner. Même si manger m'était très difficile, j'adorais toujours cuisiner pour le grand bonheur de mon père. Ma mère n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un cordon bleu, elle aimait faire de nouvelles expériences, qui très souvent n'étaient pas comestibles. Au menu ce soir, je fis du saumon en papillote avec du riz au curry et une salade verte avec la vinaigrette à part.

Une fois le repas prêt, je pris ma douche et me mis en pyjama. Mes parents arrivaient vers les 19h le lundi. Je pris donc un livre et m'installai sur le canapé pour lire tranquillement.

- On est rentrés Bella cria ma mère

- Je suis au salon répondis-je

- Alors cette première journée de cours comment ça s'est passé ma princesse ? me demanda mon père

Je grimaçais au surnom qu'il continuait à me donner malgré mes protestations

- Papa, je n'ai plus cinq ans je te signale, et ça s'est très bien passée, mieux que ce que je pensais

- Oh génial, je suis si heureuse ma chérie, tu t'est faite de nouveaux amis ? me demanda ma mère

- Des connaissances oui, il est un peu tôt pour parler d'amitié maman

- Bien sur, je suis si heureuse ma chérie

- Tu te répètes Renée répliqua mon père amusé

- Oh ça va toi répondit ma mère sur le même ton

- Comment s'appellent-ils ? ajouta t-elle

- C'est la famille Cullen dis-je

- Oh je connais le docteur Cullen, nous travaillons ensemble parfois, c'est un chic type et ses enfants sont de bons gamins répondit mon père

- Bon si nous passions à table, je meurs de faim moi criai ma mère

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous à préparer de bon ma fille ? me demanda mon père

- Du poisson, du riz et une salade

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Charlie, le poisson c'est bon pour la mémoire répliqua ma mère

- Mais j'ai rien dit répondit mon père dans sa barbe

- Non mais tu allais le faire répondit-elle

- Bon les enfants, vous vous êtes lavés les mains avant de manger ? demandais-je sur le ton de la rigolade

- Oui Bella me répondirent en choeur mes parents

Nous nous installions à table, et voila le moment tant redouté. Je n'étais jamais à l'aise lors des repas. Je pris la fourchette et picorait sans vraiment manger. Ma mère levai la tête et me regardai

- Bella, mange s'il te plait me demanda ma mère

- Oui maman répondis-je

Avec un dégoût, je mangeai la moitié de mon poisson et deux fourchettes de riz ainsi que quatres feuilles de salade verte sans sauce

- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé Bella me sermonna ma mère

- J'ai bien mangé ce midi à la cantine et du coup je n'ai plus très faim mentis-je

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella, tu dois manger, tu nous à promis que tu ferais des efforts continua ma mère

- Maman, je mange d'accord alors arrête de t'en faire comme ça m'agaçais-je

- Chérie, ta mère et moi ne voulons pas que tu replonges, s'il te plait mange encore un peu dit mon père doucement

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous me surveillez comme si j'étais une gamine, je vous ait dit que j'avais trop manger ce midi point barre m'énervais-je

- Bella tu changes de ton s'il te plait répliqua mon père. Et si nous nous inquiétons pour toi c'est que nous avons nos raisons et tu le sais parfaitement, tu ne pourras jamais nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, c'est comme ça et maintenant tu manges ton riz, dépêche toi me répondit mon père sur un ton sec

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage, je mangeais mon riz malgré la douleur dans mon ventre, je ne mâchais même pas, je l'avalais directement et passais à la fourchette suivante. En deux minutes, j'avais terminé, je ne pris pas la peine de saluer mes parents, je me levais de table en claquant ma chaise sur le sol et montai les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois dans mon antre, je verrouillai la porte et je me mis à pleurer. Je faisais encore souffrir mes parents. J'étais incapable de me nourrir, mes parents avaient raison, je n'étais qu'une gamine, incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que mes parents aillent se coucher et dorment pour que je puisse vider enfin mon estomac qui me faisait un mal de chien.

Je continuais à pleurer silencieusement jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne répondis pas. Mes parents savaient que quand j'étais en colère, ne vallait mieux pas me déranger. J'entendis la porte de mes parents claquer doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements de mon père se faisaient entendre. Sans faire de bruit, j'ouvrai ma porte de chambre et allai à la cuisine. Je pris deux bouteilles d'eau et les bus l'une après l'autre. Les nausées commençaient, elles étaient enfin là. Je me dirigeais alors vers les toilettes du bas, pour éviter que mes parents m'entendent. Je mis mon index et mon majeur au fond de ma gorge et me fis vomir. Une fois mon estomac vide, je remontai à ma salle de bain en haut et me lavai les dents. Je me sentai mieux, comme une sorte de délivrance. Cependant, je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Je ne supportais plus ce que j'étais devenue, je me supportais plus moi même, j'étais une moins que rien, je ne valais rien, je ne méritais pas qu'on s'attarde sur moi, j'aurais voulu crier à tout le monde de me laisser tranquille, je voulais simplement disparaitre, oublier mon existance, personne ne regretterait Bella Swan la moins que rien qui à ratée sa vie. Mon corps n'était qu'un accessoire, je n'en prenais pas soin, je n'avais même pas envie d'essayer de me faire belle. Belle et Bella Swan n'avaient rien à faire dans une même phrase. J'aurais voulu m'arracher la peau, me briser les os, enlever ce corps que je détestait tant. Pourquoi dieu permettait-il une si grande souffrance ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu pitié de moi et me permettre de rejoindre un monde ou j'aurais enfin été heureuse ? J'avais l'impression de peser une tonne, j'avais juste envie d'hurler, de me faire mal physiquement pour oublier cette putain de souffrance qui faisait partie de ma vie depuis maintenant quelques années. Je n'en pouvait plus. Je continuais à laisser les larmes coulées sur mon visage, et me couchai et comme d'habitude, je fixai le plafond blanc avant de m'endormir.

_**Et voila ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Le début est assez réjouissant, mais la fin par contre est beaucoup plus dure, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie là essentiellement car c'est cette partie que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire car ressortir des sentiments enfouis c'est toujours assez difficile. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire ce passage de la boulimie, je n'ai pas souhaitée mettre certains détails car il n'y a que ceux qui l'ont vécu qui peuvent réellement comprendre ce qu'on ressent. J'espère tout de même avoir pu vous faire passer grâce à mes mots la gravité de la situation. Je tiens également à préciser que trop de personnes encore pensent que la boulimie et l'anorexie sont des choses qu'on peut arrêter du jour au lendemain, qu'on à choisit de l'être, et je vous assure qu'il y a des gens qui pensent ainsi (pour en avoir rencontrer quelques uns) mais je tiens juste à préciser que nous ne choisissons pas de se trouver dans cette situation, la plupart du temps on ne s'en rend même pas compte. L'anorexie et la boulimie sont des maladies. Voila, je tenais juste à vous préciser cela.**_

_**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite. Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui sera du point de vue d'Edward.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous, une nouvelle fois j'ai été ravie de pouvoir vous lire. Merci beaucoup à vous : __**canada02, Feline-lily, lili69, Cassy-chou **__et __**Grazie **__pour votre soutien depuis le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère continuer à vous lire jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction et même après ;)_

_Ensuite merci à __**laulau83, choupiechou, mlca66**__ et __**ptite-liline-AB**__ pour m'avoir consacré de votre temps pour venir me lire ;) _

_**Dans ce chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus sur la situation de Bella et les causes de sa maladie. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous en apprendrez beaucoup (surtout à la fin)**_

**Point de vue Edward :**

Après le départ de Bella, Alice et moi étions rentrés en courant en faisant la course et bien sur j'étais le plus rapide, j'étais donc arrivé le premier. Ma soeur pas très contente de s'être fait battre encore une fois boudait dans son coin. Et moi j'étais amusé de sa réaction.

- Vous êtes pires que des enfants tous les deux s'amusé Esmée

- Mais c'est lui, il triche de toute façon

- Je ne triche pas, je suis juste plus rapide que toi c'est tout dis-je en riant

- Oui ba moi j'ai des visions et toi rien du tout et toc me lança t-elle telle une gamine de cinq ans

- Je ne t'envie pas ce don, tu sais, si j'avais voulu avoir un don j'aurais voulu savoir lire dans les pensées dis-je en pensant à Bella

Oh oui j'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui la rendait triste mais malheureusement je n'avais aucun don particulier sauf celui d'être le plus rapide de la famille. Je décidai de jouer du piano pendant une bonne partie de la soirée

Pour ce soir, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour, je me retrouvais devant chez Bella. Je m'y arrêtais et respirai son odeur si merveilleuse. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer d'elle. Je m'installai dans les branches d'un arbre et regardai par la fenêtre. J'avais la vue directement dans sa chambre. Elle dormait profondément. Elle était tellement belle que jamais je ne me lasserais de sa beauté. Perdu dans ma contemplation, un bruit me fit sursauter. Les parents de ma douce venaient d'entrer dans sa chambre. Ils avaient l'air peinés.

- Mon dieu Charlie, j'ai tellement peur pleura la maman de Bella

Apparemment il s'était passé quelque chose durant la soirée et cela avait l'air assez grave. Mon coeur mort se serra à l'entente de ces mots, si il arrivait quelque chose à Bella, je ne le supporterais pas, jamais.

- Je sais ma chérie, j'ai peur aussi mais il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance répondit Charlie

- Regarde ou ça nous à mener la dernière fois, je connais ma fille et je sais qu'elle nous cache quelque chose

- Elle est peut être amoureuse ?

- Non, c'est bien plus profond que ça, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est mon instinct de mère qui parle. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle à toujours autant de mal à manger, et sa mine, elle met du fond de teint pour pas qu'on voient qu'elle est fatiguée. Charlie, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle recommence sanglota sa mère

Et moi j'écoutais en essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient mais j'avais du louper un épisode. Qu'elle recommence quoi ?

- Ecoute ma chérie, si ça peut te rassurer, nous lui parlerons demain matin pour qu'elle reprenne ses séances chez le psychologue d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle acceptera. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction pendant le diner, elle n'avait pas réagit comme ça depuis longtemps

- Renée, maintenant nous savons qu'elle à un problème, nous veillons au grain avec ou sans son autorisation. Elle ne peut plus rien nous cacher

- Je me méfie Charlie, elle a dit qu'elle avait trop manger à la cantine, tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu veux je demanderais à ses nouveaux amis de surveiller qu'elle mange d'accord ?

- Elle ne voudra jamais qu'on la surveille et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Charlie

- On est pas obligés de lui dire. Demain j'irais voir ses nouveaux amis discrètement et je leur parlerais d'accord ?

- D'accord. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse tu sais, qu'elle redevienne comme avant, pleine de joie de vivre, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu heureuse pleura sa mère

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais que notre bébé soit heureuse. On fera tout pour qu'elle aille mieux, je te le promets.

D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et Bella avait changé, ses parents savaient qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, elle devait être surveiller et son père allait venir nous voir discrètement demain pour nous parler.

Renée et Charlie embrassaient tendrement leur fille sur le front avant de quitter la chambre et rejoindre la leur. Moi, je restai là à contempler mon ange. Moi aussi je voulais plus que tout qu'elle soit heureuse, je voulais son bonheur.

Je passai la nuit dans mon arbre et rentrait au petit matin avant que ma belle se réveille. J'allais prendre ma douche et informait mes frères et soeurs que Charlie voulait venir nous parler de Bella dans la journée. Une fois prêt, je me dirigeais vers ma volvo et nous roulions pour aller au lycée. Je me garais sur le parking et attendis de voir la chevrolet rouge de mon ange qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Je me sentis sourire à la vision de ma belle.

Mais mon sourire s'effaca immédiatement lorsque je perçus les yeux rouges et gonflés de Bella. Elle avait pleurer. J'avais envie d'aller la rejoindre sur le champ et la prendre dans mes bras, porter tout ses malheurs à sa place. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi, ça me brisait le coeur. Quand Jasper comprit mes intentions, il m'arrêtait

- N'y va pas Edward, elle n'a envie de voir personne

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais Ed, je suis désolé, je ressens ce qu'elle ressent et elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille

- C'est tellement dur de la voir souffrir ainsi, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? demandais-je la gorge serrée par l'émotion

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'elle a besoin d'être seule

Je la regardais partir en cours à contrecoeur, c'était tellement difficile de voir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde être malheureuse et être impuissant face à sa souffrance. Je ne savais ce qui rongeait mon ange mais en tout cas c'était quelque chose d'important. J'espérais que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Si jamais elle quittait ce monde, je la suivrais dans la seconde qui suivrait, je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde ou elle n'existe pas. Jasper ressentai mes émotions, le regard vide et triste, il pressa mon épaule de sa main comme pour me dire que je n'étais pas seul et que je ne le saurais jamais. J'aimais ma famille, vraiment, mais si Bella disparaissait, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me rendre chez les Volturi et tous les membres de ma famille le ferait sans doute si ils perdaient l'être aimé.

Je passai mes cours dans une ambiance pas très joyeuse, je pensais sans cesse à ma Bella. Même les pitreries d'Alice et Emmett ne me faisaient rien. Au déjeuner, ma douce avait préféré rester seule dans son coin. Je l'avais observée de loin, comme la veille, elle n'avait rien manger. Mais elle avait sans doute manger plus qu'il ne fallait ce matin pour tenir toute la journée.

Après les cours de l'après midi, Bella étant déjà partie car elle ne faisait pas de gym, elle était dispensée de sport. Je m'apprêtais à retourner à ma volvo lorsque je vis la voiture de patrouille du chef Swan, le père de Bella. A grandes enjambées, je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Bonjour Monsieur Swan dis-je en lui tendant ma main pour le saluer

- Bonjour mon garçon répondit-il l'air grave, ce qui ne me rassura aucunement

- Si vous cherchez votre fille, elle est déjà partie ajoutais-je

Je savais très bien, pour l'avoir entendu hier qu'il souhaitait nous parler mais évidemment je devais faire semblant de n'être au courant de rien.

- Oh oui je sais, en fait je voulais vous parler répondit-il maladroitement

- Je vous écoute l'encourageais-je

- J'aimerais attendre vos frères et soeurs si cela ne vous gène pas ?

- Oh bien sur, ils devraient arriver dans un instant

Et comme ils avaient entendus, je les vis arriver tous les quatres. Une fois à notre hauteur, ils saluèrent le chef Swan chacun leur tour.

- Vous êtes les amis de Bella n'est ce pas ? nous demanda t-il

- Oui répondimes tous en choeur

- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose et vous demander un grand service

- On vous écoute Monsieur Swan répondit Rose

- Voila, je sais que c'est délicat et Bella ne me pardonnerait surement pas de vous avoir tout dit alors s'il vous plait, cette conversation doit rester entre nous nous implora t-il

- Pas de problème le rassura Jasper

- Voila, euh il y a sept ans Bella faisait de la gymnastique à haut niveau, elle était même très douée, mais son entraineur lui à dit qu'elle devait perdre du poids pour être plus légère. Bella a alors suivi les conseils de son coach, elle était très assidue dans son régime et était très fier lorsqu'elle a atteind ses objectifs. Seulement, elle n'a pas su s'arrêter, elle est devenue anorexique, nous ne l'avons pas découvert tout de suite parce que Bella était très douée pour nous mentir. Elle nous racontait qu'elle avait déjà manger ou qu'elle allait grignoter quelque chose plus tard. Nous l'avons cru. Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés plus que ça. Et puis nous avons vu qu'elle continuait de maigrir, nous lui avons demandés de faire attention, qu'elle devait manger pour être en bonne santé. Pendant deux ans, elle nous à mener en bateau. Un jour, Renée, ma femme à fait le grand ménage dans la chambre de Bella et à découvert des photos horribles accrochées à l'intérieur de son armoire. Elle avait des mis des photos d'elle et s'insultait de grosse vache et de toutes sortes d'autres noms les plus horribles les uns que les autres. Puis dans un coin de sa chambre, ma femme à découvert le repas intacte que Bella avait monter avec elle pour le manger dans sa chambre, au calme comme elle disait. Nous avons compris qu'elle avait un problème, mais elle niait tout en bloc. Elle était de plus en plus faible et perdait ses forces peu à peu. Elle ne mangeait plus rien, même devant nous. Un jour j'en ai eu marre, je l'ai enmené voir un médecin. Celui-ci nous à conseillé de la faire entrer dans un centre médical, mais Bella nous à supplier de ne pas l'envoyer dans ce centre, elle disait qu'elle ferait des efforts, qu'elle mangerait de nouveau, qu'elle irait mieux. Nous lui avons fait confiance. Elle à été obligé d'arrêter le collège car elle n'avait plus aucune forces et était tout le temps fatiguée et son coeur était fragilisé par le manque de nourriture. Nous avons racontés aux commères de la ville qu'elle était partit étudier à Phoenix chez son oncle et sa tante mais il n'en ait rien, elle est restée à la maison, à suivie des cours par correspondance et s'est rendue chaque semaine à des rendez vous médicaux. Nous avons cru qu'elle allait mieux il y a quelques mois, elle recommençait à manger, peu certes, mais elle mangeait de nouveau, nous avons donc arrêter de nous rendre chez le médecin et nous avons bêtement cru qu'elle en avait finit avec tout ça. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Hier soir, elle n'a pratiquement rien manger, elle nous à dit qu'elle avait trop manger à la cantine le midi et que du coup elle n'avait plus faim, nous avons insister pour qu'elle mange tout de même un peu plus et elle s'est mise en colère et est montée dans sa chambre sans nous dire un mot. Ma femme et moi avons peur qu'elle recommence à ne plus se nourrir. Alors comme vous êtes ses amis et que vous êtes avec elle le midi, j'aimerais vous demander de surveiller ce qu'elle mange, les quantités surtout.

Waouh je venais de me prendre une sacrée baffe dans la tronche. Ma Bella était tellement mal dans sa peau qu'elle refusait de se nourrir. Elle était tombée dans l'engrenage du régime. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce qui m'alarma sur le coup c'est le fait qu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas faim car elle avait trop manger le midi, hors, nous, elle nous à affirmé avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner et que du coup elle n'avait pas faim le midi. Est ce qu'elle avait réellement manger le matin au petit déjeuner ou étais-ce un mensonge ? Elle mentait à tout le monde. Visiblement elle n'allait pas mieux, elle continuait son petit manège, faisant semblant d'aller mieux devant ses parents pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Mais moi ça ne sera pas mon cas, je serais derrière elle jour et nuit si il le faut mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- Je suis désolée de vous dire ça Monsieur Swan, mais Bella n'a pas manger hier midi, elle nous à dit qu'elle avait prit un bon petit déjeuner le matin et que du coup elle n'avait pas faim, qu'elle se rattraperait sur le diner répondit Alice timidement

- Oh mon dieu, elle n'a jamais arrêtée alors sanglota Charlie.

Puis il partit après nous avoir remercier et fait promettre que nous allions forcer Bella à manger le midi quoiqu'elle dise.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? demanda Rose

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu à faire à ce genre de choses, je ne sais même pas ce que ça peut faire l'anorexie répondit Emmett

Je décidais alors qu'une fois rentré chez moi, je m'informerais soit auprès de Carlisle soit sur internet sur l'anorexie.

Ce que je lus me glaça le sang, j'avais peur pour Bella, peur des proportions de cette maladies, peur de ce que je lisais, peur de perdre mon ange.

_**"Définition : **__L'anorexie est donc un trouble psychique qui se traduit notamment par une perte de poids importante, mais cette dernière est liée à une restriction alimentaire déterminée volontairement, ou parfois involontairement, même si les causes de ces privations auto-infligées restent inconscientes pour les personnes qui en souffrent. Dans l'anorexie mentale, le patient lutte contre la faim, tandis que dans l'anorexie, il a perdu l'appétit._

_Les_ _critères diagnostiques de l'anorexie mentale habituellement retenus sont :_

_- refus de maintenir le poids corporel au niveau ou au-dessus d'un poids minimum normal pour l'âge et pour la taille (ex : perte de poids conduisant au maintien du poids à moins de 85 % du poids attendu, ou incapacité à prendre du poids pendant la période de croissance conduisant à un poids inférieur à 85 % du poids attendu) ;_

_- peur intense de prendre du poids ou de devenir gros, alors que le poids est inférieur à la normale ;_

_- altération de la perception du poids ou de la forme de son propre corps (image du corps), influence excessive du poids ou de la forme corporelle pour le narcissisme ou estime de soi, ou déni de la gravité de la maigreur actuelle ;_

_L'anorexie figure parmi les plus mortelles des maladies du psychisme. Le taux de mortalité à 10 ans est de 5 %, il avoisinerait les 20 % à plus long terme, cependant l'évolution de la maladie dépend des thérapies entreprises. Il est souvent nécessaire de poursuivre le traitement psychique au-delà de la reprise d'un poids proche de la normale. Dans certains cas, la santé de celles et ceux qui ont vu leur état s'améliorer reste fragile et une reprise du traitement psychothérapique peut s'avérer nécessaire à distance de l'épisode initial. _

_**Le diagnostic : **__Le diagnostic doit être établi ou confirmé par des spécialistes et tenir compte de l'ensemble du fonctionnement mental, des mécanismes de défense, du type d'angoisses (dépressive, psychotique) et du type de relation d'objet. Des adolescents présentent parfois des conduites alimentaires d'allure anorexique mais qui sont passagères, relevant parfois d'attitudes d'identification à des camarades, à des vedettes ou autres mannequins. Lorsque le trouble persiste, il doit faire l'objet de consultations spécialisées et de traitements ad hoc. Il faut être attentif à distinguer ce qui relèverait d'un trouble addictif, borderline ou d'une pathologie psychotique masquée avec parfois des délires d'empoisonnement. En clinique, la frontière entre les deux pôles d'organisation psychopathologique, psychotique et borderline n'est pas toujours simple à distinguer._

_Les critères actuels du DSM-IV9 pour porter un diagnostic d'anorexie mentale sont les suivants :_

- _Refus de maintenir le poids corporel au-dessus de la normale minimale (moins de 85 % pour l'âge et la taille),_

_- Peur intense de prendre du poids ou de devenir gros, malgré une insuffisance pondérale,_

_- Altération de la perception du poids ou de la forme de son propre corps (dysmorphophobie),_

_- Influence excessive du poids ou de la forme corporelle sur l'estime de soi, ou déni de la gravité de la maigreur actuelle,_

_- Aménorrhée pendant au moins trois cycles consécutifs chez les femmes menstruées (aménorrhée secondaire)10._

_L'anxiété et le besoin de maigrir sont également responsables d'une hyperactivité physique._

_**Complications et pronostic : **__ Sur le plan physique, cette maladie se traduit par une perte de poids. La perte de poids est directement liée à la privation alimentaire. Elle induit ce qu'on appelle une dénutrition12._

_La privation alimentaire entraîne assez vite de nombreux déficits en minéraux, vitamines et autres éléments essentiels. Ceux-ci, ainsi que la perte de poids vont induire des dérèglements voire des dommages sur l'organisme : perte des muscles, chute de tension artérielle, malaise, perte de connaissance, chute des cheveux, anxiété, insomnie, fatigue, sensation de froid permanente, perte de mémoire, aménorrhée (disparition des règles), décalcification, ostéoporose, difficultés relationnelles majeures (perte des amis, conflits familiaux). Les dérèglements physiques peuvent, à terme, menacer la vie de la personne. La mortalité est estimée à un peu moins de 6 % par décennie dans la maladie13._

_On estime que la guérison est obtenue dans environ 50 % des cas et pour un tiers des cas, les malades gardent plus ou moins de troubles alimentaires, un poids trop bas et une peur de grossir très forte. Les rechutes font partie du traitement. Les considérer comme des échecs peut conduire à un découragement et des abandons. Elles doivent être travaillées et élaborées en psychothérapie pour qu'elle puissent être intégrées comme une étape du traitement. On estime aussi 20 à 25 % les cas où l'anorexie mentale persiste. De toutes les façons, les traitements sont à envisager sur le moyen ou long terme. Les troubles des conduites alimentaires mettent à l'épreuve les processus d'adolescence, la pensée, l'action, la sexuation, l'autonomie, etc. Ils remettent aussi en cause les équilibres et les acquis de l'enfance."_

_**Voila c'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre. Maintenant vous connaissez les raisons qui font que Bella est devenue anorexique. Malheureusement ça commence souvent par un simple régime et on ne s'aperçoit pas toujours qu'on tombe dans un engrenage jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard. Pour la définition, le diagnostic et les complications, je n'ai rien inventée, j'ai pris les infos sur wikipédia. Merci de m'avoir lue une nouvelle fois, je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Pour certains c'est les vacances, pour d'autres pas. Pour ma part j'y suis dans une semaine pour une semaine entière ça va faire trop du bien je crois. Bref. _

_Une fois encore, vous avez été généreux en commentaires alors je vous remercie de votre attention à ma fiction, c'est vraiment très motivant. La fin se rapproche peu à peu (avec une surprise pour le tout dernier chapitre mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus) lol !_

_Merci à vous : __**chattoncharmant, choupiechou, canada02, paulipopo, Grazie, Feline-lily, misse-bella-swan-cullen **__et __**renesmeecarlyecullen**__, je vous ait déjà répondu par message privé mais comme d'habitude, je vous remercie ici aussi une fois encore, vous êtes géniaux ;)_

_Ensuite merci aussi à toi __**lili69 **__qui est une habituée maintenant ;) alors pour répondre à ton commentaire, non je ne connais pas "kaly cruz dans championne a tout pris" c'est quoi ? _

_Merci aussi à __**felicitie **__: merci d'être venue me lire, j'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre ci ;)_

_Et enfin merci à __**Alice Cullen la sang froid**__ qui continue de me suivre et avec qui je continue de discuter par mail ;)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vous retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture à tous ;)_

**Point de vue Bella :**

Mes parents et moi nous étions encore disputés au petit déjeuner. Ils jugeaient que je ne mangeais pas assez. Mais si ils savaient que j'avais déjà du mal à avaler le peu que j'avais avalé, que ça me demandait un effort surhumain à chaque fois mais que je le faisais pour eux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me donnerais pas cette peine. J'étais partie en claquant la porte de la maison sans même dire au revoir à mes parents. Sur le trajet, j'avais été obligé de m'arrêter sur le côté pour laisser mes larmes couler car elles brouillaient ma vue. Puis une larme en entrainait une autre et ainsi de suite, je fus vite incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer. J'en avais marre de cette vie de merde. Pourquoi étais-je ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être normale, être capable de me reprendre en main ? Une fois ma crise de larmes passée, je repris le chemin du lycée. Aujourd'hui je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais rester dans mon coin, être celle que j'ai toujours été. Celle que personne ne remarque, celle dont on ne se soucie pas. J'avais vu que les Cullen voulaient venir me voir à plusieurs reprises mais qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas venus. Je les en remerciaient secrètement car je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter quoi que ce soit. Ma journée de cours se passai ainsi, seule et envie de ne rien faire. Heureusement ce soir je finissais par cours de gym et comme j'étais dispensée, je n'avais donc pas à participer au cours, ni faire acte de présence car c'était une dispense à long terme, je déteste la gym à présent. Tout est partie de là. Mon coach m'avait demandé de perdre du poids à l'époque parce que j'étais trop grosse pour devenir une professionnelle comme j'en rêvais tant. J'avais donc suivie ses conseils, j'étais arrivée à mon but fière et heureuse. Lorsque mon coach à vu que j'avais perdu le poids qu'il m'avait demandé de perdre, il ne m'a même pas encouragé ni félicité, il m'a seulement dit

_" Eh bien Swan maintenant que tu es plus légère, tu ne vas pas rester à jubiler, tu as du travail en retard, les autres ont continuer sans toi, elles sont plus légères qu'une plume et ont de meilleures chances que toi pour les qualifications alors je ne m'attarderais pas sur toi, je m'attarde sur le plus interessant"_

Voila ce que m'avait dit mon coach. Après ça, j'avais continuer mon régime pour être la plus légère possible et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Puis quelques mois après ça, nous avions eu une visite médical et j'ai été recalée parce que j'étais selon eux trop maigre, ils ne voulaient pas d'une anorexique dans leur équipe. Je n'avais rien compris je n'avais absolument rien d'une anorexique, je me prenais juste en main, j'avais enfin le pouvoir de contrôler ma perte de poids et ça c'était plus que jouissant pour moi, bientôt je serais une grande gymnaste et mon coach allait s'en mordre les doigts de m'avoir laissé tombé, ou petut être qu'il avait simplement raison, que je n'étais pas suffisamment bonne pour continuer mes entrainements. Après tout c'était un professionnel, il savait de quoi il parlait. Je n'étais qu'une nulle. J'avais ravalé mes larmes et avais dit à mes parents que je voulais arrêter la gym. Je ne leur ait jamais dit la véritable raison parce que j'avais trop honte. Une fois de plus j'avais échouée. J'étais partie dans une dépression après ça et je n'arrivais plus à sortir la tête hors de l'eau, j'étais prisonnière de mon corps et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

La journée de cours s'était passée et je rentrais enfin chez moi. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré tandis que ma mère lisait un magasine sur le canapé.

- Oh chérie, tu es rentrée, je suis désolée Bella, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi ainsi, tu me pardonnes ? me demanda ma mère

- Oui maman bien sur que je te pardonne, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand on se dispute répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Je montais à l'étage et pris ma douche bien chaude. J'avais grand besoin de me détendre. J'étais fatiguée ces temps ci et tout le temps sur les nerfs. Mon père arriva une bonne heure après moi.

- Isabella Marie Swan descends tout de suite cria mon père

Oh oh lorsqu'il m'appelle par mon prénom complet c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, que je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes. Je descendai doucement, la peur au ventre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe papa ? demandais-je timidement

- Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva t-il

- Charlie voyons baisse d'un ton, ne lui parle pas comme ça que se passe t-il ? demanda à son tour ma mère

- Ce qu'il se passe Renée, c'est que notre fille recommence à nous mentir

Je blemis d'un coup. Quoi ? Comment l'avait-il su ?

- Quoi ? demanda ma mère la voix chevrotante

- Elle ne mange pas le midi à la cantine, elle dit qu'elle à prit un bon petit déjeuner le matin et qu'elle n'a pas faim le midi et qu'elle se rattrappe sur le diner répliqua mon père

Les Cullen, ils avaient parler à mon père. Je n'aurais jamais du leur faire confiance. Je savais bien que je regretterais d'avoir voulu essayer de m'intégrer à un groupe.

- C'EST FAUX, OK HIER JE N'AI PAS MANGER PARCE QUE JE NE ME SENTAIS PAS BIEN MAIS CE MIDI J'AI MANGER ET JE MANGE LE MATIN criais-je à mon tour

- AH OUI ET TU VAS ME DIRE QUE CE SONT UNE MOITIÉ DE PAIN GRILLÉ ET 3 GORGÉES DE CHOCOLAT QUI TE FONT TENIR TOUTE LA JOURNÉE hurla mon père

- TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES PAPA criais-je hors de moi

- AH OUI ALORS EXPLIQUE NOUS BELLA PARCE QUE TU NE PARLES PAS ALORS VA Y UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE continua t-il d'hurler

- NON JE N'AI PAS A ME JUSTIFIER pleurais-je à présent

Je tournais les talons et étais prête à partir dans ma chambre lorsque mon père m'attrapa par le bras

- JE N'AI PAS FINI JEUNE FILLE, TU VIS ICI SOUS MON TOIT, TU VAS MANGER QUE CE SOIT DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE, J'AI DEMANDÉ A TES AMIS DE TE SURVEILLER AUSSI ALORS MAINTENANT TU NE MENTIRAS PLUS

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage, j'étais incapable de les arrêter. Comment ils avaient pu me faire une chose pareil ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient mes amis. Alice disait qu'on deviendraient de grandes amies toutes les deux. Tout ça c'était pour me faire plus de mal. Je le savais que j'aurais du me méfier.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSER FAIRE CA ? hurlais-je JE TE DÉTESTE, JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS hurlais-je en pleurant de plus belle

J'enlevais mon bras de la poigne de mon père et montai les escaliers et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'entendais ma mère pleurer et mon père essayant de la calmer. Quant à moi, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à personne. C'est terminé. Je passais une bonne partie de ma nuit à pleurer et à répéter des "Je vous déteste" puis je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée et surtout pas croiser les Cullen. Mais je me fis violence pour sortir de mon lit et me préparer. Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant, pourquoi me donner cette peine ? Je partis sans un regard à mes parents. Arrivée au lycée, je descendis de la voiture et les Cullen m'attendait près de la porte. Je leur lançai un regard noir leur faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'approchent. Edward était celui qui était le plus peiné de ma réaction mais je m'en foutais royalement. Ils m'avaient trahis. Je passais à côté d'eux sans m'arrêter. Je sentis une main m'accrocher le bras. Je me tournai sèchement sur la personne et je vis Alice qui essayait de me parler.

- Lâche moi tout de suite grognais-je en lui lançant mon regard le plus noir possible

- Non Bella, je veux que tu nous écoute

- Hors de question, vous avez trahis ma confiance, je vous déteste, maintenant lâche moi ou je n'hésiterais pas à hurler crachais-je durement

Elle me relâchai et je partis sans un regard pour eux. Je me rendai à mon cours de biologie. Et merde, Edward partage mon cours et en plus on est à la même paillasse. Je m'installai et sortai mes affaires. Je le vis arriver mais je l'ignorai totalement en mettant mon siège dos à lui pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle.

- Bella s'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en prie me supplia t-il

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer alors maintenant laisse moi je voudrais suivre mon cours tranquillement

Il ne disait plus rien mais je sentai son regard sur moi mais je n'y fis pas attention. Une fois la cloche sonnée, je mis mes affaires de cours dans mon sac et quittai la salle.

- Bella attend dit-il en me prenant par le bras

- Lâche moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler Edward

- Je t'en supplie Bella dit-il la voix tremblante

- NON LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE hurlais-je en me débattant pour récupérer mon bras

Je partai vers mon prochain cours. Maths ou j'étais seule, aucun des Cullen ne partageait mon cours et j'en fus soulagée.

Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner, je ne pris même pas la peine de me rendre au réfectoire, j'allais directement dehors sur un banc avec mon livre. Je vis les Cullen en face de moi me suppliant du regard.

- Regardez bien, je ne mange rien, tout le monde à vu, vous pouvez aller maintenant le balancer à mon père crachais-je durement

- Bella attend s'il te plait me demanda Alice

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qu'ils m'avaient tous encerclés afin que je ne puisse pas m'échapper

- Laissez moi passer grognais-je

- Non pas avant que tu nous ait écoutés Bella

- Alors parlez vite parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire

- Ton père nous à raconté toute ton histoire, Bella on voulait t'aider, je sais que tu ne le vois pas comme ça, que tu nous en veux mais je t'assure que notre but était de t'aider dit Jasper

- Ah oui et ça a servi à quoi de le dire à mon père hein ? Ca vous a apporté quoi dans l'histoire ? Parce que moi personnellement ça ne m'a apporté que des emmerdes, alors si vous vouliez m'aider c'est raté, maintenant laissez moi passer

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Bella ? me demanda durement Rosalie

- Je te demande pardon ? répliquais-je sur le même ton

- Pourquoi tu nous rejettes alors qu'on veut simplement t'aider. Je sais que c'est rapide mais on tient tous à toi ici Bella alors si tu as des problèmes on veut t'aider à t'en sortir et ce n'est pas en le cachant à tes parents que tu t'en sortiras alors effectivement on l'a dit à ton père mais je le referais si c'était à refaire et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne sais plus comment t'en sortir, tu ne sais pas demander de l'aide, tu es incapable de faire face à tout ça alors nous on sera toujours là que tu le veuilles ou non Bella répondit-elle

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais les larmes aux bord des yeux mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant eux. Je fis un pas en avant pour passer entre Edward et Emmett

- Tu vois, tu ne peux même pas pleurer devant nous, tu fuis Bella, mais c'est pas la meilleure solution pour t'en sortir, il faut affronter tes problèmes mais tu as une peur bleue de ce qu'il t'arrive, tu n'es plus seule, on est là maintenant et on va t'aider, mais il faut que tu te laisses aider me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi d'une voix plus douce à présent

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée pleurais-je

Et je partai. Je n'avais plus la force d'aller à mon prochain cours, de plus je sentai la crise venir, il fallait que je rentre immédiatement chez moi.

Une fois arrivée, je jetais mon sac de cours sur le canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'ouvrai le frigo, je sortai le fromage blanc, le poulet qu'il restait de la veille, le gâteau au chocolat qu'avait apporté Sue, la femme de Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père, je sortai le lait et les céréales, le pain de mie, le beurre de cacahuète, les deux pizzas que je fis réchauffer et ouvrai le placard à la recherche des biscuits. Je pris les quatres paquets qu'il restait ainsi que la tablette de chocolat et deux baguettes de pain que je beurrais généreusement. J'étais maintenant dans ma bulle, plus rien ne comptait autour de moi que cette nourriture de merde. J'ingurgitais le tout l'un après l'autre sans en savourer le goût, j'avais juste besoin de me remplir l'estomac, me faire mal. J'avais les mains et la bouche pleine de nourriture mais je m'en fichais, je continuais à me gaver de tout ce qu'il me passait sous la main. Une fois que j'eus avaler le tout, je nettoyais mon bazar et bus trois litres d'eau à la suite pour me faire vomir plus facilement. J'attendais que les haut le coeur arrivent, je me sentais complètement déconnectée, c'était comme si j'étais témoin de moi même. Une impression étrange qui me faisait tout oublier. Une bombe aurait pu exploser à côté de moi, que je n'en aurais pas eu conscience dans ces moments là, j'étais dans un autre monde. Les nausées arrivaient enfin, la libération était enfin proche parce que maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de ma crise, je me futigeais de n'avoir pas été capable une fois encore de m'arrêter. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'est faire sortir toute cette merde de mon corps, je me sentais sale et lourde et je n'aimais pas cette sensation, j'avais juste envie de m'arracher le corps pour enlever tout ce poids que j'avais dans mon estomac Je mettais mon index et mon majeur au fond de ma gorge et vidait mon estomac avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me lavais ensuite les dents et nettoyais mon visage et mes mains. Puis je me fis glisser le long du mur de la salle de bain et éclatait en sanglots. J'en avais marre de cette vie. Je voulais partir loin d'ici, je voulais mourir, je faisais souffrir tout le monde ici, ils me pleureraient les premiers temps et finiraient par m'oublier. Je laissai ma honte, ma tristesse, ma détresse glisser le long de mes joues. J'allais ensuite chercher sur mon bureau une feuille et un crayon, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma détresse. Sans m'arrêter, je remplis ma feuille de mes émotions tout en pleurant toujours autant, je laissais les mots envahir mon esprit et les retranscrit sur le papier que je tenais entre mes doigts. Une fois terminée je posais le crayon et je laissais les larmes coulées, j'en avais marre de tout ça, marre de faire ce que je faisais, je voulais redevenir la Bella d'avant. Je voulais juste que toute cette merde s'arrête, pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas ?

Puis je sentis deux bras me serrer contre un torse que je reconnus sans mal. Je m'y engouffrais comme pour me protéger, je m'accrochais désespérement à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et je le sentai trembler. Pleurait-il ?

- Aide moi je t'en supplie dis-je d'une voix désespérée

- Chut ma Bella, je suis là mon ange, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets, je t'aiderais, tu n'es plus seule, je suis là dit-il la voix tremlante

Il m'allongeai sur mon lit et je resserrais ma prise sur sa chemise refusant de le laisser partir. J'avais tellement besoin de lui.

- Je reste avec toi me rassura t-il doucement tout en me carressant les cheveux, je ne partirais jamais dit-il en déposant un long baiser sur mon front

Je me calai dans ses bras, me sentant protéger, il me serrai plus fort contre lui et je respirai son odeur envoutante et m'endormis au son de sa voix qui me chantait une magnifique berceuse.

_**Voila, je pense que vous avez tous reconnu Edward. Chapitre difficile à écrire, j'ai d'ailleurs hésiter à écrire une scène de crise de boulimie car c'est tellement intense que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ressortir les émotions qu'on ressent en pleine crise, j'espère que vous ressentirez tout ce que j'ai voulu faire passer dans mes mots. Bella commence à prendre conscience de la réalité enfin même si l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Merci de m'avoir lu une nouvelle fois et je vous met la suite dimanche ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Le weekend prend malheureusement fin, mais comme on dit toutes bonne chose à une fin n'est-ce pas ? Enfin pour ma part, j'ai la chance d'être en vacances depuis vendredi soir et cela pour une semaine entière. Pleins de choses de prévues et j'espère avoir le temps de me mettre à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction mais on verra bien, pour l'instant je ne préfère pas m'avancer de trop. _

_Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier, même si pour une partie d'entre vous je l'ai fait en message privé, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le faire pour tous._

_Donc merci à __**choupiechou, renesmeecarlyecullen, chattoncharmant **__et __**Grazie **__;)_

_Ensuite merci aussi à __**chacha **__: un grand merci à toi pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux et je suis contente de réussir à vous faire passer les émotions à travers mes mots. Ensuite niveau écriture, j'écris toute ma fiction (entièrement) avant de commencer à la publier pour éviter les problèmes d'inspiration en pleine histoire car cela m'est arrivé sur ma toute première fiction et j'ai du la mettre en pause et du coup je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour la continuer donc j'ai trouvé maintenant ce système pour éviter de vous faire attendre. Ce qui explique que parfois entre chacune de mes fictions il y a un certain labse de temps parce que j'ai plusieurs fictions de commencées que je n'arrive pas à continuer, c'est pour cette raison que je ne les aient pas publiées. C'est un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour satisfaire au mieux mes lecteurs ;)_

_**felicitie **__: malheureusement l'anorexie est parfois "accompagnée" de la boulimie, ce n'est pas toujours le cas et heureusement, mais je voulais vraiment montrer les deux aspects de ces maladies. Ensuite effectivement ce sont des cas très graves, qui ne faut pas prendre à la légère car on meurt encore de ces maladies de nos jours. En ce qui concerne l'aide d'Edward, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre maintenant, mais tu le découvriras à travers ce chapitre ci et le prochain ;)_

_**Guest**__, tu es aussi __**lilli69 **__? parce que vous avez laissez le même commentaire pour me renseigner sur "Championne à tout prix" donc je me demandais. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, merci à vous deux ;)_

_**canada02**__, merci à toi pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu me dises cela, j'avais peur sur certaines scènes d'en faire un peu trop et d'autres pas assez justement. Concernant l'aide d'Edward, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de Bella (d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler et l'aider), j'avais envie que tout ne soit pas noir tout de même, parce que je n'aime pas quand tout est triste, il faut une touche d'espoir. Enfin après c'est un choix personnel ;)_

_Et enfin merci aussi à __**Alice Cullen la sang froid **__qui me suit depuis ma toute première fiction (postée sur fanfiction), elle me soutient beaucoup depuis le début et m'encourage. Alors un grand merci à toi ;)_

_Voila, je vous laisse maintenant avec le point de vue d'Edward (que beaucoup de monde attendait avec impatience), j'espère que vous ne serez pas décus, vous me direz à la fin hein ? _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;)_

**Point de vue Edward : **

Je me sentais mal, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi mal de toute mon existance. Même si nous avions aider en quelques sortes Bella en disant la vérité à Charlie, je savais qu'elle allait très mal le prendre et je ne pouvais concevoir qu'elle me déteste, ça me faisait mal de penser qu'elle allait sans doute me détester au plus haut point après ça. Je passais une mauvaise nuit, je n'avais ni envie d'aller chasser, ni envie de jouer du piano, je voulais juste être auprès de Bella mais je me refusais à aller l'espionner chez elle. Le lendemain matin, au lycée, j'avais une énorme boule dans le ventre, ironique pour un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est l'impression que j'avais. Lorsque je vis la chevrolet de Bella arriver sur le parking, je baissais la tête, de peur de lire la haine dans ses yeux. Cependant quand mes frères et soeurs hoquetèrent de surprise, je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de ma douce. Elle nous regardait comme si nous étions ses ennemis et cela me fit vraiment mal mais je la comprenais. Elle allait passer son chemin sans un regard pour nous lorsque ma soeur lui aggripa le bras. D'un coup, Bella se tourna vers elle, le regard noir et lui ordonna de la lâcher immédiatement, Alice lui demandait de nous laisser nous expliquer mais mon ange refusai et menaçai de hurler si elle ne la lâchait pas tout de suite. Elle à dit aussi quelque chose qui m'a retourné le coeur dans tous les sens, elle pensait que nous avions trahis sa confiance. Dans un sens elle n'avait pas tord, mais d'un autre ce n'est pas ce que nous avions fait, ou du moins nos intentions étaient de l'aider et pas de l'enfoncer encore plus comme elle le pensait. Elle pensait à présent que tout le monde lui voulait du mal et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Au contraire, je voulais la protéger du mal qu'on pourrait lui faire et résultat, j'étais le premier à lui avoir fait du mal. Je méritais de souffrir mille morts pour avoir oser faire ça à mon ange, mon amour. Elle nous faisait confiance et nous l'avions trahis, jamais elle ne nous le pardonnerait. Rien qu'à cette idée, ma poitrine me fit un mal de chien. Si j'avais été encore humain, j'aurais penser faire une crise cardiaque, tellement la douleur était intense. Ma soeur la relâchais à contre coeur et Bella partit sans un dernier regard pour nous. Plus furieuse que jamais.

Plus tard, dans mon cours de biologie que je partageais avec Bella, nous étions installés à notre paillasse, j'avais essayer de lui parler à nouveau, j'étais prêt à la supplier s'il le fallait mais je ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle me détestait. J'étais sur le point de sangloter, mon amour me haissait à un tel point qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de me pardonner. J'avais tout perdu avant que tout ne commence. Je me détestais pour lui avoir fait autant de mal. Elle m'avait crier dessus, jamais, oh grand jamais Bella n'avait crier sur personne depuis que je la connaissait sauf aujourd'hui, elle l'avait fait sur Alice et maintenant sur moi. Ma douleur à la poitrine se fit plus intense et j'ai cru asphixier tant j'avais mal. Je relâchais son bras et fit ce qu'elle me demandai pour ne pas attiser encore plus sa colère contre moi.

Après la fin du cours, Bella était partie sans se retourner. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je me dirigeais à pas de course dans la forêt et déracina quelques arbres pour me défouler tout en hurlant ma peine. Jasper me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hey, je sais que c'est dur mais ça lui passera Edward

- Je n'en suis pas si sur, elle nous déteste dis-je désespéré

- Oui je sais j'ai ressenti sa haine, mais je t'assure que pour le moment elle est en colère mais une fois qu'elle aura compris qu'on voulait seulement l'aider, elle reviendra vers nous

- J'aimerais tellement te croire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle continuait de me détester, je ne le supporterais pas Jazz, j'ai peur de la perdre sanglotais-je

- Je sais Edward, mais tu verras que j'ai raison

Je continuais à me défouler sur quelques arbres avant de rejoindre le lycée. C'était l'heure de déjeuner, nous nous installions dans le petit parc près des bancs et passions notre temps à discuter de Bella. Jusqu'à ce que mon amour vienne également. Quand elle s'aperçut que nous étions là, elle fit demi tour pour partir. Mais sans que nous ne nous soyons concertés, mes frères, soeurs et moi l'encerclions pour qu'elle nous écoute.

"Regardez bien, je ne mange rien, tout le monde à vu, vous pouvez aller maintenant le balancer à mon père cracha t-elle durement"

Alice lui parlait, puis ce fut le tour de Jasper, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était têtue comme une mule. Ce fut les mots de Rosalie qui la fit enfin réagir. Ma soeur y allait un peu fort mais j'étais conscient qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour que Bella nous écoute et comprenne enfin. Elle allait fuire, ça se voyait dans sa position mais ma soeur l'arrêtai une nouvelle fois et ce que je vis dans le regard de mon ange me cloua sur place, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Rosalie avait sans doute viser juste en déballant ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Même si je savais que c'était pour le bien de Bella, cela me fit un mal de chien de devoir passer par cette étape. Je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer. Puis pour la première fois de la journée, elle nous adressa la parole sans haine, mais ce fut un déchirement pour moi.

_"Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée" _pleura t-elle avant de partir.

Je me retrouvais avec Jasper, les autres étaient rentrés. Mon frère faisait une tête étrange, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais en tout cas il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Puis il prononça le prénom de mon ange d'une façon torturée comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il était en train de ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, pas comme ça, pas dans cet état. J'allais donc chez les Swan et ce que je vis me fit mal, encore plus que tout ce que j'avais déjà connu auparavant. Bella était en pleine crise de boulimie, elle était enfermée dans sa bulle, elle se gavait de tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage tout en pleurant. Cette vision me déchira le coeur. J'allais intervenir et la prendre dans mes bras pour lui montrer que j'étais là lorsque mon frère repris enfin conscience avec la réalité.

- N'y va pas Edward

- Mais je ne peux pas la laisser se détruire sous mes yeux sans rien faire, ne me demande pas ça Jazz, c'est au dessus de mes forces sanglotais-je

- Je sais Edward, mais tu dois la laisser faire, elle est en pleine crise, elle ne se rendra même pas compte que tu es là de toute façon, elle est dans sa bulle

- Oh mon dieu Jasper, qu'est ce que je peux faire, je ne sais plus quoi faire. L'amour de ma vie se détruit sous mes yeux et je suis impuissant face à sa souffrance, c'est le pire des blasphèmes continuais-je à sangloter

- Elle aura besoin de toi après sa crise. Pour l'instant elle a besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur, laisse là aller jusqu'au bout et tu la soutiendra après

- Je ne peux pas rester à la regarder comme ça

- Edward, reste. Tout ça c'est sa vie, c'est son quotidien, si tu veux la comprendre, il faut que tu vois ce qu'elle ressent, c'est le seul moment ou tu pourras la voir ainsi, je sais que c'est dur mais si tu veux l'aider, comprends là avant.

C'est impuissant que j'assistais à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Une fois qu'elle avait ingurgité tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle but beaucoup d'eau et se fit vomir. Elle se nettoyait, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur et éclatait en sanglots. J'allais intervenir. Sa crise était passée.

- Non attends encore un peu, regarde

Je tournais mon regard vers mon ange, elle se dirigeai vers sa chambre, prit une feuille et un crayon et commençait à écrire je ne sais quoi, puis elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Cette fois je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, c'était trop dur, j'avais besoin de la tenir contre moi.

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et elle se mit tout contre moi, elle se serrait contre mon torse, comme pour être protéger. J'allais la protéger. Je ferais tout, je passerais ma vie à la protéger à présent. Je faisais mon possible pour retenir mes sanglots mais je n'en fus pas capable. Voir Bella dans cet état était trop dur à supporter, tout mon corps tremblait par les sanglots. Je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle.

_"Aide moi je t'en supplie"_ dit-elle d'une vois désespérée

_"Chut ma Bella, je suis là mon ange, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets, je t'aiderais, tu n'es plus seule, je suis là"_ dis-je la voix tremlante

Je l'allongeais sur son lit, elle resserra sa prise sur moi, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Qu'elle n'ait crainte, je serais à jamais près d'elle.

"_Je reste avec toi"_ la rassurais-je doucement, _"je ne partirais jamais"_ dis-je en déposant un long baiser sur son front

Elle se cala encore plus dans mes bras et en retour je la serrais plus fort contre moi, j'avais besoin de la sentir comme ça. Je lui chantais la berceuse qui me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait son apparition dans ma vie. Cela la calmait et elle s'endormit dans mes bras.

Je la gardais serrée contre moi le plus possible, j'avais envie de me fondre en elle. Mais cela était impossible. Jasper m'avait dit que pour l'aider, il fallait que je la comprenne avant. Je décidai alors de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit juste après sa crise, ça pourrait peut être m'aider.

Je pris la feuille et parcourait les mots qu'elle avait écrit, ils étaient fort, elle avait écrit ce qu'elle ressentait à l'état brute. Elle était à bout, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne savait plus comment s'en sortir. J'allais l'aider.

Je relis encore une fois ce qu'elle avait écrit et ressentait cette pointe douloureuse dans ma potrine à chaque fin de phrase.

_Je crois que je respire_

_Et mes doigts que j'inspire_

_J'avale et je recrache_

_Je me remplis et me vide_

_De mon âge _

_Je me fais que du bien_

_Et je me fais que du sale c'est normal_

_J'adore donner mon sang_

_Et j'en donne toujours le plus souvent _

_Pourquoi j'en donne aussi souvent_

_Que j'adore autant que ça me fait mal_

_Tu vois comment_

_A l'intérieur de moi_

_Je me sens_

_Personne ne voit_

_Et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend_

_Pour Ô moi_

_Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint_

_J'essaye et j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas_

_Mais ne m'oubliez pas_

_Je mange et je m'ennuie_

_De ma vie j'anorexie_

_Si je bois ce poison_

_Qui sait si je grandirai_

_Dans la nuit_

_Je ne rêve plus à rien_

_Je sens que je me profane_

_Ô mon âme _

_Maman j'ai peur de tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur_

_O maman pourquoi j'ai si peur que tout commence_

_Et que tout m'écoeure_

_Tu vois comment_

_A l'intérieur de moi_

_Je me sens_

_Personne ne voit_

_Et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend_

_Pourquoi Ô moi_

_Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint_

_Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint_

_Mais je disparais_

(Nicola Sirkis, Olivier Gérard, Marc Eliard - "June" de l'album Alice et June 2005)

_**Voila c'est ainsi que se termine mon chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez, que vous n'avez pas été déçus parce que je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui attendait ce chapitre, ce point de vue d'Edward avec impatience. Les mots écrits par Bella est en réalité une chanson du groupe Indochine dont je suis très fan et qui m'a inspirée en grande partie cette fiction. La chanson s'appelle "June", elle provient du sublime album (l'un des meilleurs du groupe pour ma part) Alice et June sortie en 2005, je vous conseille de la découvrir très vivement. Je vous met le lien d'un clip 'non officiel" sur mon profil ;) Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, et je vous dit à dimanche ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous retrouve ici pour ce neuvième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie énormément pour vos gentils commentaires de cette semaine ;)_

_Merci à __**canada02, felicitie, lili69, Grazie, enamor, renesmeecarlyecullen, Feline-lily.**_

_**Figrou et alyssa-80 **__(soyez les bienvenues parmi nous, merci pour vos commentaires vraiment super gentil, je suis heureuse que vous soyez aussi touchées, un grand merci à vous d'être venue me lire ;) _

_Et merci à toi __**Alice Cullen la sang froid **__qui continue de me suivre chapitre après chapitre depuis le tout début ;)_

_Je vous laisse avec le point de vue de Bella, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude ;)_

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je me réveillais doucement. Je sentai des bras m'entourer, je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je me sentais bien ainsi, à ma place. Je renforçais ma prise sur mon merveilleux coussin tout en poussant un gémissement de bien être. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. J'ouvrai mes yeux doucement pour faire face à la réalité. Puis je le vis, me sondant de ses yeux dorés.

- Bonjour mon coussin merveilleux dis-je d'une voix enrouée sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré

- Bonjour ma douce, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci Edward dis-je sincèrement

Et je ne disais pas seulement merci pour avoir été un bon coussin cette nuit. Je le remerciai d'avoir été présent pour moi. J'avais tellement eu besoin de lui. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer mais quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me consoler hier soir, j'avais su que c'était lui qui m'aiderait à aller mieux, je m'étais accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui, que ses bras. J'avais alors compris qu'Edward était important pour moi, l'être le plus important de ma vie à présent. Ca m'ait tombé dessus d'un coup. Hier matin je le détestai au plus haut point et hier soir j'étais tombé follement amoureuse de lui. Allez chercher à comprendre vous. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais envie de sortir de cette merde d'anorexie pour lui, pour Edward et j'étais maintenant prête à faire de réel efforts.

- De rien ma belle dit-il en souriant

Je me resserrais contre lui sans aucune honte et il referma plus fort ses bras sur moi. Il déposai ensuite un tendre baiser sur mon front comme il l'avait fait la veille et j'appuyais mon visage contre ses lèvres lui faisant pousser un gémissement de bien être à son tour. Surprise, je relevais mon regard vers lui, il me sourit tendrement. Je fis alors ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis mon réveil, je m'appuyais sur mon coude et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Nos yeux se fermèrent pour savourer encore plus le baiser que nous échangions. Puis je me reculais doucement. Il relevai mon visage de ses doigts et me fit un sourire éblouissant avant de déposer à son tour ses lèvres froides sur les miennes. Nous restions enlacés dans mon lit un bon moment à nous câliner tendrement et nous faire des bisous. Je n'avais jamais eu un réveil aussi merveilleux de toute ma vie. J'espérais en vivre tous les matins comme celui-ci.

Puis nous finimes par nous lever. Edward rentrai chez lui, non pas avant de m'avoir embrasser une dernière fois. Je descendai à la cuisine. J'avais décidé de me soigner, j'allais aller dans ce centre médical, j'avais un problème et je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir seule, j'avais besoin qu'on m'aide. Je l'avais compris grâce à Rosalie qui ne m'avait pas épargnée hier et ensuite grâce à Edward qui m'avait montré que je devais m'en sortir pour nous deux. Nous n'avions pas parler de former un couple ni rien, mais je savais que mes sentiments pour lui étaient partagés. Qui d'autre qu'un homme amoureux serait resté aux côtés d'une fille anorexique en pleine crise ?

Mes parents étaient attablés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour les saluais-je

Ils me regardèrent surpris, ça faisait deux jours que je ne leur adressaient plus la parole.

- Papa, maman, je suis désolée pleurais-je en me jetant dans leurs bras

- Oh mon bébé pleura ma mère en me serrant fort contre elle

Mon père me carressait les cheveux tendrement et je me sentais comme une petite fille de cinq ans dans les bras de mes parents à chercher du réconfort parce que j'avais mal après être tombé. C'est un peu ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais chuté au plus bas et je cherchais le pardon de mes parents, je les aimaient tellement tous les deux.

- Papa, je veux m'en sortir, je veux aller dans ce centre médical

- Oh ma chérie dit-il en se jetant à son tour dans mes bras en pleurant de soulagement

- Je suis tellement désolée pour le mal que je vous aient fait, pour tout ce que je vous aient dit

- N'en parlons plus ma puce, c'est finit maintenant. Nous allons t'aider et seront toujours là pour toi mon bébé, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? me demanda mon père

- Oui je le sais répondis-je émue

J'avais également fait mes excuses aux Cullen et plus précisément à Alice à qui j'avais dit des choses horribles mais elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur à ma plus grande joie. Elle avait finalement raison, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde et je savais que c'était des liens forts. Quant à Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, je les pris chacun dans mes bras et les remerciaient, m'attardans plus longuement dans les bras de Rosalie qui avait oser me dire les choses. Puis Edward et moi nous étions à présent en couple. Nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et nous étions heureux tous les deux. Cependant, il me cachait quelque chose le concernant lui et sa famille mais je n'avais pas encore mis le doigts dessus mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Je partais au centre médical pendant plusieurs mois. Je ne savais pas encore combien de temps, tout dépendrait de mon avancée. Mais j'étais réellement motivée et je voulais m'en sortir. J'allais tout faire pour en tout cas. Mais le plus difficile, c'est que je n'aurais pas le droit aux visites de mes proches durant les premières semaines et cela m'était très difficile, d'autant plus que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me passer d'Edward. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il trouverait le moyen qu'on se voient.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'étais dans ce centre médical. C'était dur. Je devais manger toute mon assiette à chaque repas, certes il y avait des petits quantités mais la nourriture me répugnait toujours autant et j'avais du mal. J'avais craqué un bon nombre de fois à la fin des repas. Cependant, je n'avais pas refait de crises de boulimie. Il faut dire que nous étions sous haute surveillance ici. Je n'avais pas revu Edward, je n'avais ni le droit aux visites ni le droit aux coups de téléphones et je supportais de moins en moins la distance.

Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais au centre médical, j'avais repris presque deux kilos, j'étais fier de moi, même si c'était difficile de prendre du poids tant moralement que physiquement. Le weekend dernier, on m'avait autorisé à recevoir la visite de mes proches. Mes parents et Edward étaient venus et je leurs avaient sautés dans les bras en pleurant des larmes de joie. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne les avaient pas revus. Je me sentais revivre et j'étais de nouveau motivée à bloc. Puis tous les quinze jours mes parents et Edward avaient le droit de venir passer le weekend avec moi. J'avais également revu Alice, Rose, Jasper et Emmett pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je reprenais peu à peu des forces.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que j'étais dans ce centre médical, j'avais repris près de dix kilos. Ca avait été très dur de voir mon corps changer physiquement, je l'avais assez mal vécue, c'est pourquoi j'avais commencer de nouvelles séances avec un nouveau psychologue et avec elle, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avancer. J'acceptais de mieux en mieux ma nouvelle image même si ça restait difficile de me regarder dans un miroir. Edward me rassurait tout le temps quand il venait, il disait qu'il me trouvait belle et qu'il m'aimait de plus en plus chaque jours. Il me manquait tellement. Lorsqu'il venait le weekend, je profitais de lui. Nous nous calinions sans cesse, nous faisions des bisous. Nous n'avions pas encore passer le cap du gros câlin parce que je ne me sentais pas prête et j'avais encore du mal avec mon corps, même si ça allait de mieux en mieux. Il me cachait vraiment quelque chose, j'en étais persuadée à présent et j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, il en avait sans doute marre de moi, qu'on ne puisse se voir que tous les quinze jours. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, j'étais amoureuse de lui, je savais maintenant que c'est avec lui que je voulais finir ma vie.

Cela faisait maintenant neuf mois que j'étais dans ce centre médical et je préparais ma sortie pour la semaine prochaine. Je mangeais de nouveau correctement, même si ce n'était que de petites quantités, j'avais repris plaisir à me nourrir et c'était là un grand pas pour moi. Edward était venu passer le weekend avec moi. Mes parents avaient préférés nous laisser en amoureux tous les deux. Merci papa et maman pour cette excellente idée. Nous étions dans le parc du centre lorsqu' Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes et me retournai pour que je puisse lui faire face.

- Mon amour, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je te prévient ça risque d'être difficile mais je ne peux plus te le cacher plus longtemps

J'avais très peur de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Il voulait me quitter, il avait sans doute rencontrer une autre fille, il était tombé amoureux d'elle et il voulait partir avec elle. Les larmes commençaient à me couler sur les joues.

- Bella, mon ange pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demanda t-il surpris

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Edward et je n'ai pas envie de te l'entendre dire dis-je en reniflant

- Bébé, je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que je veux te dire répliqua t-il

- Tu paris le défiais-je

- Pari tenu

- Tu vas m'annoncer que tu as rencontrer une autre fille, tu es tomber amoureux d'elle et tu me quittes déblatérais-je sans reprendre ma respiration

Puis d'un seul coup, sans que je m'y attende, il éclata de rire

- Heureuse de te faire rire grognais-je

- Oh ma Bella dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me ramener contre lui

- Quoi c'est pas ça que tu voulais m'annoncer ? demandais-je timidement

- Bien sur que non mon amour, jamais je ne te quitterais, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime depuis la toute première fois ou je t'ai vu, tu es l'amour de ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, tu m'entends, jamais Bella

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demandais-je confuse

- Laisse moi terminer et tu le sauras rigola t-il

- Ca fait des mois que tu te poses des questions sur ma famille et moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui répondis-je en baissant la tête

- Hey je comprends parfaitement mon coeur, c'est normal, alors puisque j'ai confiance en toi ainsi que toute ma famille, je veux te dire ce que nous sommes

- Ce que vous êtes ? répétais-je

- Hum hum. N'ait pas peur mon amour. N'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Bella. Voila ma famille et moi sommes ... euh on est des ... des vampires lâcha t-il

Cette fois c'était à moi d'éclater de rire. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère avant de m'avouer ce qu'il avait à me dire

- Pourquoi tu ris ? me demanda t-il surpris

- Oh Edward, je t'aime tu sais alors maintenant dit moi ce que tu voulais me dire

- Ba je viens de te le dire Bella, je suis un vampire

- Arrête Edward, je suis parfaitement détendue alors tu peux me dire la vérité

- C'est la vérité mon amour insista t-il

J'arrêtais immédiatement de sourire

- Ou sont les caméras cachées ? demandais-je

- Il n'y en a pas. Réfléchis Bella et tu verras que je te dis la vérité. Pense à tout ce que tu trouves de bizarre chez moi et tu comprendras

Je récapitulais alors dans ma tête : la peau glacée, la peau dure comme du marbre, je n'ai jamais entendu son coeur battre lorsque je posais mon visage sur son torse, une vitesse incroyable, ne mange pas et n'est pourtant pas anorexique ...

- OH MON DIEU lâchais-je

- Mon amour, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je t'aime Bella, je ne suis pas comme mes semblables, ma famille et moi nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, je n'ai jamais goûté au sang humain et ce n'est pas maintenant que je commencerais

- Tu es un ... vampire

- Oui mon bébé

- Mais tu dors avec moi la nuit, tu mets ou ton cerceuil ? demandais-je

- Je ne dors pas Bella, je te regarde dormir, ce qui est bien plus intéressant

- Oh mon dieu

Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Je m'en fichais qu'il soit un vampire, un loup garou ou une autre créature de la nuit, je l'aimais et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Je t'aime Edward

- Je t'aime Bella

Un an après avoir quitté le centre médical, j'avais accepté la nature de mon amoureux et de sa famille, rien n'avait changé pour moi. J'avais repris une vie normale, je mangeais, moins que les gens en général mais je mangeais de tout et à tout les repas. J'avais repris confiance en moi, en mon corps grâce à Edward. Nous avions passé le cap de notre première fois il y a six mois et nous adorions faire l'amour. Aujourd'hui 13 août sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Edward m'avait demander de l'épouser il y a quatre mois et j'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. Nous avions convenu qu'il me transformerait dès notre nuit de noces passée. Mes parents étaient au courant et l'avaient plutôt bien pris. Et j'en étais heureuse.

Aujourd'hui j'allais devenir Isabella Marie Cullen épouse d'Edward Anthony Cullen pour l'éternité.

_**Voila voila c'est terminé, je mets un point final à cette fiction en espérant que vous avez aimé. Je remercie tout le monde pour votre soutien et vos commentaires vraiment adorables qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir. C'est grâce à vous si je continue d'écrire, enfin surtout de publier. Parce que j'écris quoiqu'il arrive, c'est l'une de mes passions. J'espère vous revoir sur une prochaine fiction ;)**_

_**En attendant, je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi il n'y a que 9 chapitres alors que je vous avait dit qu'il y en avait 10 et bien tout simplement parce que je vous ait réservé une petite surprise que je vous mettrais dans la semaine (je ne sais pas encore quand exactement) mais en tout cas ce sera avant le weekend ;) **_

_**Merci de m'avoir consacré de votre temps et de m'avoir lu ;)**_

_**Je vous fait tout pleins d'indokiss vampirique et vous dit à dans quelques jours pour la surprise ;)**_

_**Miss Delou ;)**_


	11. FIN (Surprise)

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu la chance d'aller voir le dernier chapitre de "Breaking Dawn", vous êtes bien des chanceux. D'ailleurs je vous en reparle en bas. Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier de vos commentaires toujours nombreux pour mon plus grand plaisir. Cette fois, le denrier chapitre n'a pas fait l'unanimité mais bon ce n'est pas grave, j'ai voulu tenter autre chose, un autre style d'écriture sur ce dernier chapitre, après ça plait ou ça ne plait pas. Mais moi même je pense que je ne rententerais pas car je ne me suis pas senti aussi à l'aise que d'habitude dans mon écriture. Mais bon comme on dit "si on essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir" ;)_

_Je voudrais vous remercier tous de m'avoir suivis jusque là, j'espère vous "revoir" très vite pour une nouvelle fiction._

_Merci à vous : __**mlca66, Feline-lily, chattoncharmant, choupiechou, renesmeecarlyecullen, ptite-liline-AB, BellouPattinson, canada02, Grazie **__et __**alyssa-80 **__à qui j'ai répondu par messages privé. Par contre lorsque j'ai répondu, à un moment donné j'ai eu un petit bugg avec mon ordi, donc si vous n'avez pas eu mon message, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) _

_Ensuite merci aussi à : __**Moi moi et moi **__= j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop pleurer tout de même. En tout cas merci à toi d'être venue me lire, j'espère aussi te dire à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ;)_

_Merci aussi à : __**Tanafiia1992 **__= je suis désolée j'ai fait copier/coller ton pseudo pour te répondre en message privé mais je n'ai pas trouvé ton profil. Donc je me permets de te répondre ici. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du tout vexée, justement si je demande vos avis c'est pour qu'il soit sincère, donc je prends très bien les critiques "négatives" car je sais ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Evidemment je ne suis pas une professionnelle, l'écriture reste pour moi une passion, donc je fais des erreurs aussi. Merci pour tes conseils et je suis d'accord avec toi en fin de compte, ce style d'écriture ne me convient pas, ou alors il faut que j'apprenne à la maitriser peut être. Merci aussi pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié tout de même ma fiction ;) J'espère te retrouver sur une nouvelle fiction, toujours avec cet avis sincère ;)_

_Merci aussi à : __**enamor **__= merci à toi de m'avoir suivie, je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'ai plue ;) _

_Et enfin merci à toi __**Alice Cullen la sang froid**__, tes compliments me touchent énormément à chaque fois, j'en oublie mes mots. Merci pour ton soutien depuis le tout début ;)_

_Voila voila, je vous laisse avec la lecture et comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)_

_Je vous retrouve à la fin ;)_

_**BONUS : Voici quelques petites scènes que j'ai écris après avoir poser le point finale à ma fiction ... j'espère que vous apprécierez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**_

**BONUS 1 : Déclarations (point de vue Bella) :**

Edward et moi étions amoureux et heureux ensemble, il m'avait redonner goût à la vie, m'avait donner la motivation pour me sortir de cette merde. Il était le pilier de ma vie et je l'aimais plus que de raison. Cependant, nous n'avions pas encore passer le cap des gros calins. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec mon corps, même si à présent je mangeais avec plaisir, mon image de moi même restait tout de même erronée.

- Mon amour, que se passe t-il ? me demanda Edward en posant ses doigts froids sur les rides de mon front (signe que je réfléchissais intensément)

- Edward, tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je tout bas

- Bien sur que je le sais me répondit-il confus

- Je voudrais tellement te donner l'amour que tu mérites dis-je triste

- Hey hey, qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? Regarde moi mon amour me dit-il inquiet en me levant le visage vers lui afin que je puisse rencontrer son regard

- Dit moi pourquoi tu m'aimes Edward demandais-je suppliante

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan parce que tu es la femme la plus courageuse du monde, tu es une battante, tu es fragile et forte à la fois, tu m'as fait ressentir des émotions que je croyais ne jamais ressentir un jour, tu me fais sentir humain, tu me fais sentir important, tu me donne la force de ne plus me sentir et voir comme un monstre, tu es celle que j'aime, mon coeur mort l'a ressentie, il s'est mis à rebattre pour toi, tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée durant toute mon existance et croit moi elle est bien longue, tu es celle qui me fait sourire, j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, te protéger, tu es toute ma vie Bella. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien, tu es mon monde et je vis pour toi Isabella Swan me répondit-il tendrement en me regardant dans les yeux

- Oh Edward, je t'aime tellement, je suis si reconnaissante à la vie de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Sans toi, j'aurais sombrer, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Tu es ma force, tu as été le déclancheur qui à fait que j'avais envie de m'en sortir pour toi. Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément, comme pour nous promettre que nous serions liés à jamais.

**BONUS 2 : Mon corps de femme (point de vue Bella)**

Edward et moi étions proches, de plus en plus proches, nous nous étions avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui mais j'avais du mal à accepter ce corps qui était le mien. Edward l'avais compris et ce soir, alors que je passais ma nuit chez les Cullen, il me demanda d'aller me changer, me mettre en sous vêtements.

- Bella, mon amour, je ne ferais rien si tu ne le veux pas toi aussi d'accord ? Je veux juste te montrer comment moi je te vois, tu veux bien essayer ? me demanda t-il doucement

J'acquiessais, sans vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

Il nous dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain, je me regardais comme je le faisais souvent, je regardais ce corps qui était le mien mais que j'avais toujours du mal à accepter, je ne me trouvais pas jolie, pas sexy, pas attirante, je ne savais ce qu'Edwar trouvait de beau en moi.

Il se mit derrière moi et m'embrassa pour me détendre. Il releva mes cheveux et me fis une sorte de chignon pour laisser mes épaules nues. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements devant l'homme de ma vie et j'avais très peur.

- Tu te souviens, l'autre jour tu m'as demander pourquoi je t'aimais ? Je t'ai dit que tu étais la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu de toute mon existance, tu te souviens ? me demanda t-il tendrement

- Oui répondis-je les yeux fermés

- Ouvre tes yeux mon amour et voit comme tu es magnifique me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule nue

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules doucement et me caressa tendrement me donnant des sensations encore inconnues.

- Ta peau est si douce, on dirait de la soie, j'aime tes bras, lorsque tu me sers contre toi, je me sens entier, tes bras sont mon chez moi dit-il en me carressant les bras doucement.

Je fermais mes yeux pour profiter des sensations qu'il me procurait mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

- Non Bella, je veux que tu regardes dans le miroir, regarde nous mon amour, regarde à quel point je te trouve belle, regarde à quel point je t'aime chuchota t-il doucement.

J'ouvris mes yeux alors en retenant les gémissements qui me guettaient. Comment ais-je pu tomber sur une perle rare comme lui, je suis la plus chanceuse qu'il soit mien.

- J'aime ton cou, c'est l'endroit ou ton odeur est la plus forte dit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou. J'aime ton ventre, cette partie si sensible que tu caches toujours, moi je la trouve délicieuse, ta peau est tellement douce, c'est l'endroit ou je peux sentir lorsque tu trembles entre mes doigts, je sens l'effet que je te fais lorsque tu as des frissons et j'aime cela dit-il en caressant mon ventre toujours très tendrement. J'aime tes cuisses et tes jambes lorsque tu m'enprisonne près de toi, c'est la plus belle prison qui puisse exister et je veux y rester pour l'éternité dit-il en passant ses doigts d'abord sur mes jambes pour ensuite remonter sur mes cuisses. J'aime tes fesses, surtout depuis que tu as repris du poids, elles sont rebondis et elles me font fantasmer dit-il en massant mes fesses doucement

Je ne retins pas mon gémissement de bien être. Ses caresses étaient tellement délicieuses, j'en voulais encore.

- J'aime ta poitrine, l'endroit ou je peux sentir ton coeur battre pour moi, la plus belle mélodie à mes oreilles. Tes seins sont ni trop gros, ni trop petits, ils sont juste parfaits me dit-il en empoignant tendrement mes seins de ses mains pour leur donner des carresses magiques.

Je passais alors mes bras derrière sa nuque, incapable de me retenir, je le voulais maintenant, il me faisait sentir belle entre ses mains.

- Patience mon ange, je n'ai pas encore finit me dit-il en déposant un tendre baiser dans mon cou tout en continuant à masser sensuellement mes seins.

Je gémis de bonheur, continuant à nous regarder dans le miroir comme il me l'avait demandé auparavant.

- J'aime ton intimité, je peux sentir à quel point tu me veux, ton odeur est plus forte et j'aime l'effet que je te fais encore une fois, je suis persuadé que ton nectar doit être plus que divin dit-il en glissant ses doigts dans mon intimité pour me carresser doucement et amoureusement

Je ne pus que bouger contre lui, incapable de me retenir davantage, j'allais devenir folle s'il continuait ainsi, je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Il bougea ses doigts lentement en moi, me procurant des sensations de plaisir intense. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Il se mit à grogner doucement dans mon oreille et augmentait la cadence de ses mouvements, je resserrais ma prise autour de sa nuque à laquelle je me tenais. Il glissa son pouce sur mon petit bouton de chair et fit tournoyer son doigts tout en me déposant des baisers mouillés dans le cou et sur mes épaules nues.

- Laisse toi aller mon amour, je veux te voir en pleine jouissance grogna t-il en allant plus vite au fond de moi.

Je resserrais alors mes parois sur ses doigts en gémissant et me tortillant sous le plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer. J'avais du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Mon dieu, j'aimais cet homme plus que tout.

- Tu es tellement belle mon tendre amour dit-il en me souriant à travers le miroir.

- Et pour finir, j'aime tes lèvres, la meilleure gourmandise que j'ai pu gouter, mon péché mignon dit-il en me retournant face à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné et intense.

Ce soir là, il avait réussit à me faire sentir belle. Nous avions fait l'amour passionnément et tendrement juste après. J'étais amoureuse et comblée.

**BONUS 3 : La transformation (Point de vue Edward)**

Bella et moi étions maintenat mariés, ça a été le plus beau jour de toute mon existance en ne comptant pas le jour ou nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. J'étais "l'homme" le plus heureux que la terre ait porté et tout ça grâce à ce petit bout de femme qui était à présent Isabella Cullen. Nous avions convenu que ce serait moi qui la transformerait après notre mariage. Le moment était venu. J'avais peur. Pas peur de ne pas vouloir d'elle pour l'éternité, ça non car je savais qu'elle était celle avec qui je vivrais pour toujours, celle que j'aimerais plus que de raisons pour l'éternité, j'avais juste peur de la souffrance qu'elle allait ressentir. Mais il fallait malheureusement passer par cette étape si nous voulions qu'elle soit mienne pour l'éternité.

Nous venions de faire l'amour, ma douce était encore submergée par le plaisir, j'approchais mon visage du sien.

- Je t'aime tellement Isabella Cullen, tu es ma vie mon amour dis-je en la ragardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis je posais mes lèvres dans son cou et y déposait de tendres baisers puis je la mordis doucement tout en la carressant. Son corps s'arqua brutalement, mon venin venait d'atteindre son sang. Elle devait commencer à ressentir la souffrance. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle souffre. Je la carressais doucent et tendrement tout en lui disant au creu de l'oreille à quel point je l'aimais. Ma main retrouva son intimité et j'y enfonçais mes doigts pour lui donner du plaisir pour masquer cette terrible souffrance. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint son orgasme (même en étant insconsciente), je laissais à son corps le temps de se remettre. Puis je déposais de nouveau des baisers sur ses lèvres, puis descendis le long de son corps. J'atteind ses lèvres intimes que j'écartais doucement pour y laisser passer ma langue et la savourer passionnément. Ses parois se resserraient de nouveau sur ma langue et comme tout à l'heure, je laissais le temps à son corps de "se reposer". Elle ne criait pas sa souffrance, elle était immobile, allongée dans notre lit. Les seules fois ou je la sentis bouger c'est lorsqu'elle avait des orgasmes. Je continuait ainsi alternant mes doigts et ma langue pour lui donner du plaisir, faire en sorte que sa souffrance soit allégée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle était inconsciente, je me contentais de lui donner du plaisir.

3 jours plus tard, ma douce épouse ouvrit ses merveilleux yeux. Elle avait perdue cette couleur chocolat pour laisser place au rouge sang que je qualifiais aussi de rouge passion, comme toute cette passion que je ressentais envers ma merveilleuse épouse mais bientôt ses yeux deviendront comme les miens, mais la passion, elle, restera à jamais entre nous. Lorsqu'elle croisait mon regard, elle me sourit tendrement.

- Merci mon amour, le plaisir à été intense me sourit-elle

Cette nuit là, je l'enmenais chasser pour la première fois, puis nous fimes l'amour passionnément toute la nuit. Cette nuit était le début de notre nouvelle vie et bien d'autres nuits d'amour suivirent.

_**Voila voila, j'espère que ces trois petits bonus vous ont plut. Je ne souhaitais pas intégrer ses scènes dans ma fiction car je voulais vraiment rester sur le sujet de l'anorexie et la boulimie mais je me suis dit qu'en bonus ça serait pas mal. Donc voila, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment. Cette fois je mets un point final à ma fiction. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, j'espère que vous avez appris quelques petites choses sur l'anorexie et si certaines personnes atteintes de cette maladie en connaissent, donner un peu d'espoir pour leur dire qu'on peut s'en sortir, Malheureusement parfois (trop souvent encore), la maladie l'emporte, l'anorexie gagne, une pensée toute particulière pour Bree et sa jumelle. Et d'autres fois (et de plus en plus je l'espère) l'espoir et le combat prennent le dessus. Le chemin de la guérison est longue et difficile tout n'est pas perdu. Bon courage à ceux qui se sont perdus en route, la lumière se trouve au bout du chemin. **_

_**Et enfin j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur "Breaking Dawn" partie 2 s'il vous plait ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'aller le voir por cause de travail, mais j'y vais ce weekend et j'ai vraiment très hâte de le voir enfin. Mais je suis aussi un peu triste car ce dernier film met un terme à la saga et j'avoue que ça me fait un pincement au coeur. **_

_**J'ai entendu parler du fait qu'ils songeaient à en faire une série : pour ma part je ne suis pas pour, car j'ai peur que ça enlève la magie de Twilight. J'ai peur que ça gâche l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer. Mais bon ce n'est que mon point de vue et puis si ça se trouve ce n'est encore qu'une simple rumeur (comme on en entend beaucoup). Voila voila. Je voulais juste avoir votre avis. **_

_**Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque là, vos commentaires ont étés plus que bienvenues et je vous en remercie, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Je vous dit simplement à la prochaine fois ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


End file.
